Return To Your Roots
by Charlabee
Summary: SCP-076-A (Able) is given a second chance for freedom on a remote Alaskan farm with a dedicated scientist and his headstrong biracial daughter. However the Foundations enemies threaten the safety of the family he is forced to live with.
1. Chapter 1

From: SCPHS

To: All Personnel

To whom it concerns,

We have decided it in the best interest of SCP-076-1 to allow him re-activation after re-animation inside of SCP-076. We feel a reintroduction into an environment he might feel more accustomed to will encourage him to possibly calm down and reveal more information about him and SCP-073. If they are connected and what they know of multiple other SCPs as well.

SCP-076-1 is to be released to the care and supervision of Dr. E Dreyfus on July _.

He is to be fitted with 3 fail safe collars so that if one is removed or tampered with the other 2 will violently explode and sever the parts the collars are attached to. Collar one is to remain on his neck AT ALL TIMES, collar two on his right thigh, and collar three on his left ankle.

SCP-076-1 is not to be given or made aware of any SCP related material or incidences until the higher ups have decided it pertinent to begin questioning him. SCP-076-1 is to remain on the property of Dr. Dreyfus until further notice or termination in which he will return to the foundation or SCP-076 itself.

We encourage all employees to stay calm, and to remain on their tasks despite this information. And to stay positive. If this works, we will be ahead of our rivals in knowledge."

Best regards.

SCPHS

Two guards stood on both sides of Able, both armed to the teeth more heavily than his previous awakening. He allowed a potato sack to be fitted over his head and locks placed on his poor excuse for human hands. His sharp claws cut and filed down after being constantly annoyed to the point where he threatened to twist the neck of everyone around him.

But he was doing this for one reason only,

Freedom.

But he knew there would be a catch. Not just this secrecy potato bag nonsense but his captors would promise him surveillance disguised as freedom. It was freedom nonetheless.

Able heard constant movement around him, at least under the potato sack he couldn't see all the people that he hated. Hearing them was one annoyance. Seeing them brought indescribable rage.

"SCP-076-1?" Dr. Dreyfus took purposeful steps that Able could only interpret as a man making it clear he was unafraid and in charge, that could change, he quickly thought.

Dreyfus could see the potato bag slowly lower. Good. I have his attention.

Thank you for reading! Vote and give criticism please!


	2. Chapter 2

Able hated flying machines. At what point did humanity see it pertinent to launch themselves into the sky, risking life and limb to go to some other god forsaken place? He clutched cushions on the arm rests.

"We figured the luxuries and relaxing space of 1st class would be better for you."

Able ignored whoever made that sorry comment. He had been willing to be patient and relatively non combative before, he could do it again.

Dreyfus buried his phone into his pocket and buried his face into his hands, he was admittedly nervous to bring an SCP home. Dreyfus raised his head to look at Able, who was stiff as a board in his seat. He'd be easy to hide. He looked normal enough.

"Well...SCP-76-A..."

"My name is Able." His voice was clear that there was no questioning how he wished to be addressed.

"Well...Able. I assume you understand the agreement you made with the foundation. We are willing to offer you a bit of freedom." Dreyfus whipped out a small blue cloth and began wiping the dirt off his glasses.

Able rolled his eyes inside of the potato sack and swore in his native tongue.

"Of course I remember your silly deal. I get freedom for a moment, but what do you get from it?"

"We can be accommodating people 76..." Able fingers slightly twitched at the doctor saying his false heretical name, "it is always possible that we get nothing from letting you have some form of freedom." His lie was undetectable to Able's ears.

Able still held on to reasonable doubt. But he allowed himself to slightly calm down to the idea that he could breathe fresh air and see less of the trash that were called people. This new world that Able woke up to was stifling and twisted to what he previously knew.

Besides...Able only liked killing when people were around. When he was alone, there was no rage. He could just watch his sheep.

 **Thank you so reading so far!**


	3. Chapter 3

**From: Dr. (REDACTED)**

 **To: SCPHS**

I would like to go on record and say this is a **HORRIBLE** idea letting that **bastard** out of containment. I've profiled that psychopathic sociopath **myself** and I see no logical reason to let him out of containment after his last incident.

That **THING** cannot control himself. He **WILL** rage and the blood of Dr. Dreyfus and anyone else in his way will be on **our hands** if we don't **terminate** him.

 **GET RID OF HIM.**

 **Dr. (REDACTED)**

 **...**

 **From: SCPHS**

 **To: All Class 3+ Personnel**

Due to Dr. (REDACTED)'s emotional outburst and inability to retain control of his personal opinions we have decided to end his work at the **SCP Foundation**. We appreciate all that he has done for us but we feel our decision with **SCP-076-A** was in the best interest of everyone and our pursuits.

Best of luck to **DR. (REDACTED)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the review and reading my story!**

Dr. Dreyfus entered the SCPs Alaskan Containment Center with security personnel and Able close behind him. Able needed to be quarantined for 24 hours to make sure no other SCP's hitched a ride on him in an attempt to escape.

Dreyfus checked his phone again, seeing a new message,

" ** _Where r u_**?"

" ** _Special containment procedures, will be home soon sweetheart_**."

Two armed technicians moved Able into a room, more relaxed with walls painted a soft homely yellow that compared better than the sterile white quarantined room he had been placed in for hours. The technicians sat Able in a soft black recliner then began their work filing and cutting away at Able's long black claws that curled menacingly at the end of his fingers.

Able snapped his hand away with a hiss, " **DON'T**...touch me." The technicians cowered back.

"Able!" Dreyfus scolded, jamming his pointing finger onto the button that allowed him to communicate through the speakers. "We can always send you back to confinement. Please continue technicians."

The Technicians hesitated,

"Please continue Technicians." Dreyfus spoke a bit more forcefully. This time the technicians continued immediately, undeterred by his growling. But Able remained still, gripping the arms of his seat and seething at the unwelcome contact.

Soon Able's nails were filed down so low that his hands looked normal to the naked eye. But their size and tone still noted a dangerous strength.

A technician began reaching for Able's long unruly curly black hair. Able was suddenly out of his chair with the technicians arm in a crushing lock before anyone new what was going on,

" ** _MY_** hair is off limits mortal!" He seethed, beginning to hear the delightful cracking of the male Technicians arm in his powerful grip.  
He held him there hearing him almost begging as blood rushed through his ears, seeing red and smelling fear.

"Let him go Able." Satisfied with his preys pain Able surprisingly let him go. Able looked up to see Dr. Dreyfus and several armed guards inside of the room pointing guns at the menacing SPC.

"Your hair has to be cut." Dreyfus said nonchalantly, almost as if he wasn't surprised at the sudden behavior. Able frowned, the doctors tone pissing him off more.

" _Why_?" He hissed.

"You don't want to be suspected anymore than you already will be when we get to our destination. We have to cut your hair, you'll blend in better." He insisted.

Able narrowed his eyes at the doctor. His brain picking through the logic behind it. He'd look weak with less hair, but it would grow back in a matter of months, possibly weeks. The thought of acres of freedom quickly outweighed his wants for long hair.

With a twisted smile Able sat down in the black chair with his eyes on the man he previously assaulted.

"You there..." He purred to the injured man, " _come cut my hair_."


	5. Chapter 5

Able was only allowed a quick glance at his shaven appearance. His wooly black hair curled much closer to his head now that it was shorter and it accentuated his sharp facial features.

In an instant Able's potato sack was over his head and he was escorted on another plane.

This ride was much shorter than the other plane, and the air nipped at his skin. It's cold here. He thought.

As soon as he was out of one vehicle he was put back into another and the potato sack was quickly snatched off his head. He was in a small car this time, with Dr. Dreyfus at the wheel.

"From here until further notice you're in my custody, the foundation won't follow us anymore." Dreyfus started the car and began speeding off from the SCP plane.

Able watched through the passenger mirror for a while to see if he was telling the truth and they were truly alone. When he was satisfied he turned back and sat still.

"Where are you taking me mortal?" He asked the doctor softly. It was odd being in this situation. It had been thousands of years since he was outside and into the world. Before the cruel reality of the world was thrust upon him Able pleasantly recalled his life surrounded by warm weather with beautiful brown and red mountains.

This place was chilly, the mountains in the distance were numerous, gray colored and topped with white blankets of what he learned was called snow. The ground wasn't barren, small purple flowers on wispy stalks was one of the many flora that covered the ground along small patches of green grass.

Hours into the drive, with Able fiddling absentmindedly with his neck collar Dreyfus began speaking again,

"I don't suppose you understand where we are going." He said not bothering to look at the SPC.

Able didn't answer, How am I supposed to know? He thought cynically.

"We are heading to my home. I live on a farm. About 200 acres. My daughter has been taking care of the place while I was working in the SCP building. You will get your freedom, but you will help us around the farm, I went through your file and know that you have a thorough understanding of livestock and farm work, so you should feel right at home...as much is possible." Dreyfus explained.

Able was almost livid, of course there was a catch to this nonsense! Freedom, as long as he did childish chores!

He clenched his fists, digging into his rough flesh before willing himself to calm when the professor spoke again,

"The harder you work and cooperate, the better it ensures you won't have to go back to the facility."

"I should snap your neck here." Able flexed his fingers, frowning at the feel of his shortened claws. The doctor didn't even flinch, obviously this man has been threatened hundreds of times before by other more terrifying looking creatures,

"If you don't want to die now and return to the facility I'd..."

"Yes yes human...in due time then." He smirked.

Soon Able could make out cultivated land, large creatures with horns herded around each other with their faces stuffed into the lush green grass. He couldn't remember the name for them.

He saw horses separated by a fence, but at least 10 with a red barn in the distance were galloping around their area chasing each other.

Both sides of the road were now fenced off, and in the distance he could see smoke bellowing from the chimney of a logged two story home.

He could practically hear the doctor beside him smiling. He wanted to gag, the only good thing about the place so far were the unnamed giant horned beasts!

"We're home." The Doctor pulled into the curved gravel driveway and parked the car, he was out of it before able bothered to move his feet. His sudden cheeriness pissing Able off and disgusting him at the same time.

Able slowly got out of the car, his large and tall frame looking awkward as he ducked out of the smaller car. The doctor noted he'd find a larger car.

"Welcome to my home Able. Let's get out of this cold and I'll debrief you on everything you need to know." The Doctor smiled at him.

Able simply rolled his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Emre scooped more feed into the chicken bucket, the cold air escaping between her lips and seeping through the front of her knit sweater made her shiver. She pulled at her light jacket as she stood up to watch the chickens immediately converge onto the bucket of food.

It had been a fairly easy spring by herself on the farm and the season was slowly but surely turning into winter. The chickens had begun slowing down their egg production as the sun set earlier and Emre could no longer walk out with just a light sweater on.

Emre covered the feed bucket with a lid and smacked her hands together, Her phone buzzed,

 _ **I'm home**_ , she grinned wide.

Emre practically ran to the log cabin. Jacque, Emre's giant black Newfie close behind her.

Emre's breath hitched as two shadows through the kitchen window became clearer the closer she got to the house.

Confused, Emre approached the door, she reached for the front door handle but hesitated. A strange feeling going through her. She smelled something different. A musky scent hung in the air and around the door. It was something she never smelled around the house before, but faintly recognized it as familiar to the smell men at the bar in town have. Masculine and dominant.

There was no way her father would bring someone here after just getting home. But then again, he father also had her run the farm by herself for an entire season.

Emre grabbed the handle and latch and opened the front door, the scent was even stronger here. This time it was unique, smelled nothing like the towns bar. She yanked off her gloves and began walking towards the kitchen where she could hear movement,

"Dad, I'm home! I just finished the-"

Emre went still as soon as she rounded the corner. There stood her bearded father. It had turned a bit grayer than when he left but it was her father nonetheless. Across from him, was a man she never seen before. He was tall, taller than she ever seen a man before, he had tanned olive skin and black wooly hair that spun in loose thick curls. His eyes were a piercing gray color, like polished steel. They were glinting with a cruel and judgmental look. Bordering on hateful, as he stared back at her, She didn't want to but she couldn't help noticing his muscles through the black t-shirt shirt he was wearing. Something horrible wafted off him in unseen waves. This man was dangerous. When she finally looked up at him (what felt like hours were only seconds) she could see the cruel amused look on his face. He had noticed her looking over him in that second,

"Who's-,"

"Ah! Emre, hello!" Emre's father interrupted walking towards her to hold her shoulder, "Emre this is SCP-076-2, also known as Able. He will be staying with us until further notice." Her father continued, "he's here to help us around the farm for a while."

Emre immediately frowned upon hearing the name of the organization. Her fists clenched and she pulled away from her father. She had a sour, hateful look on her face that could rival the SCP's.

"Send him back." She bit out before turning away and retreating up the stairs to her room.


	7. Chapter 7

**I hope y'all been enjoying this story like I have!**

* * *

The Professor let out a breath that Able was sure he had been holding since the girl had made her presence known.

"That was my daughter Emre, she'll be showing you around the farm tomorrow morning." He said. Able scoffed to himself. Pretty sure she won't be around for long. "Let me show you to your room."

Able allowed his mind to recall only minutes before. The house was surprisingly pleasant. It would be something he could get used to if everyone stayed out of his way. The house gave off a pleasant scent that calmed him. Stairs and a long highway to the kitchen were straight ahead, to his right was a room with a table and 6 chairs. This was where the professor began tediously debriefing him. The professor told him that every night he would be having breakfast and dinner with him and his daughter and that he wouldn't hesitate to terminate him if he became a danger to either of the two. He was to wake up 6 am every day except for the weekends.

Able didn't say a word, intent to try and follow the doctors ridiculous and restraining rules. He wanted to stand up and tell the doctor that he was thousands of years his senior but for once and to his displeasure he nodded his head. Quiet and withholding argument.

"Will this work for you Able?"

Able couldn't suppress the scoff,

"What do you think I am?" He growled, showing a sharp fang. "A slave? No matter, I will do this slave work for my moments of peace." That was the best answer the doctor was ever going to get.

"Well then." Dr. Dreyfus smiled, "let me show you to your room!" Able followed Dreyfus up the stairs, his heavy steps making the wooden stairs shudder and groan. Able was suddenly aware of how out of place he probably looked, climbing up the stairs of a mortals home. At the foundation, he was always dressed in a white shirt and pants. There were stairs in the facility that led to darkened hallways and other anomalies in containment. He was the least weird creature at the facility. But now, he stood out, even with the shortened hair and nails. There were 4 doors on this floor, all of them closed. On one side was obviously the woman, Emre's room. There was a sign that said her name in bright joyous colors with big letters on the door and a floor mat at the foot of it. Dreyfus led him to the door across from hers, "this is your room."

Able actually found it surprisingly quaint. Like that of the woods outside. He may be a ruthless merciless murderer but even he could appreciate a warm and welcoming room. On the wall was the head of a gorgeous large horned Elk. He appreciated it, it meant that Dreyfus and his daughter were hunters. Something he could relate with. There was a place for him to store clothing and the bed was covered with a heavy quilt with red trim.

"It's getting pretty late, I'll leave you to rest." Dreyfus managed a small smile to the scowling SCP. Able made himself comfortable, taking over the room with his heavy scent instantly. For a while he closed his eyes, staying just above the plane before complete sleep.

* * *

 _"_ Come _brother...I want to show you something in the pasture!"_

Able jolted awake, looking around. He almost expected himself to be back home. With his mother and father. He repressed these thoughts, feeling a rampage brewing through him if he were to allow the invading memory.

Able noticed his sensitive ears picking up on voices coming through the vent in his room. His interest peaked and with silent movements Able crawled to the floor to listen through a vent in the wall.

"I want you to send it back." It was the girl, Emre. Able sneered, he hated her already, how dare she refer to him as an it.

"I'm not sending _him_ back." Dreyfus said firmly.

"I want you to send _it_ back." She repeated. "Why do you keep protecting these things?"

"We aren't protecting them, we're learning from them."

"So far all you've learned is that they kill. Like they killed mom." Emre's voice suddenly sounded a bit rough as if she were going to cry. Able smirked at her anguish.

"I won't argue with you about this anymore. Able is a guest, he knows a great deal about agriculture and I expect you to treat him how I've raised you to treat others." Dreyfus left no room for argument. Emre landed the final verbal blow,

"You didn't learn after mom. You just didn't care."

Able heard footsteps stomping closer to his room, he spotted a burning glare and wild long curly hair retreat into the room across from his open door. Emre had slammed her door shut, his sensitive ears heard a lock being turned.

He was sure now. He would hate her the most.

* * *

 **Please fav it and comment! Tell me what you think! You can also show your love for this story on Wattpad!**


	8. Chapter 8

Emre had gone to bed in a sour mood and woke up in an even worse one. All she could think about was the dangerous monster living across the room from her. She wanted to march right over to that door and demand he leave her house. But she knew that would create more problems than the one her father had brought home. Emre managed to get a couple hours of sleep in before her phone alarm went off at 5 am. She got dressed in a wool flannel shirt with a bright blue vest and torn heavily used jeans. Emre left her hair down, knowing she wasn't going to need a hat during the day.

For a couple minutes she just sat at the foot of her bed staring ruefully at the door across from hers. She came up with hundreds of different ways to wake up the SCP without seeming like a complete jerk or making it sound like he was welcome there. She simply wanted to sound indifferent. Taking a deep breath and exhaling Emre finally stood up and walked to what was now SCP-76's room.

Cautiously she knocked on the door three times.

There was no answer.

"Hello?" She called out through the door, "you need to get up and eat breakfast."

When Emre still heard no response she went to knock again before the door was thrown open. An irritated and shirtless large man stood at the door frame, glaring at her so hard she swore he could see right through her very soul. The man before her was dangerously built, every muscle seemed to move on its own. Emre was suddenly very aware of the musky smell she smelled yesterday coming home. Except this time it didn't remind her of the men in the local bar, it reminded her of the woods and power itself.

"What do _you_ want?" Emre snapped her head up to glare up at him. She was really lost for words. She wasn't sure what to say,

"SCP-76..."

" _My name is Able_." The way he said his name to her woke her up immediately. She crossed her arms and tightened her lips,

"Whatever." She mumbled, Able's posture shifted, his demeanor as if he was going to reach out and twist off her head right there frightened Emre. "Breakfast is ready. Get dressed so I can do my chores."

As soon as it came out of her lips Emre retreated down the stairs. Giving no time for Able to protest, reach out or complain.

Able watched the wild haired girl vanish below. He leaned off the door frame seeing that he had crushed some of the wood like playdoh under his grip. The day had just started and the girl had pissed him off this bad already. First by waking him up, second by dismissing his birth name. He was trying to control himself, he could do this. Able looked at his arm and leg control collar. He wanted to dig his claws into something...

The smell of meat and eggs wafted to his nose. Able started to believe he could cure his foul temper with food.

There were new clothes in his dressers. A heavy long sleeved shirt and jeans would do just fine. Able couldn't remember the last time he actually had the time and privacy to care about what he wore. As it was usually the white shirt and white pants at the facility.

Able was never one to tip toe around a new place. Even in his youth he was quite social and dominant in his own home. Never dominant enough to be as he is now, but he certainly did not walk around people with meekness. Able walked downstairs, spotting the wild haired girl turned away from him through the doorway. At first he considered a most cruel deed, but then he noticed that she was cooking whatever smelled so good. As much as he didn't want anything from her, he was not the kind of man to turn down food out of spite. He was the kind of man to eat the food in his enemies face and make his own enjoyment anger them.

"Nice to see you awake Able." Dr. Dreyfus said. Able tore his eyes away from Emre and acknowledged him with a glare but didn't respond. His eyes drifted back to the girl standing over cooking food at the stove.

" _I'm cooking your favorite Able_."

Able blinked away the unwanted memory. _Her_ gleaming smile invading his thoughts. It's been a long time since he saw a woman cooking. He didn't like the foreign emotions that came over him and he just as easily forgot about those feelings.

Emre was at the table with her father, his plate made right across from her. She didn't even glance at him when he sat down and it irritated him like crazy. He certainly wasn't used to being ignored.

At least the food is edible.

"After we eat we're going to do morning chores for the animals." Emre mumbled. But he heard her perfectly.

Able smacked loudly on his deer sausage, finally getting the girl's desired attention. Emre's eyes widened when he smirked, showing off a mouth full of fangs, not one normal tooth in sight.

With a disgusted look Emre grabbed her plate,

"May I be excused?" She said with a tight jaw to her father.

"You may." He responded.

"I'll wait for you at the door." Emre said to Able, refusing to look at him and walked out of his sight. Able smirked, he had won this round.


	9. Chapter 9

Able made sure to take his time before being ready to leave with Emre. At this point the girl looked angrier than before but otherwise kept her mouth shut. Much to his own perverse joy.

"Follow me." She huffed, two buckets in her hands filled with what looked like leftovers of human food. Able crinkled his nose, the smell of various days old foods disgusting him. He followed behind her and she led him to the back of the house where acres of tall green grass blended in together. To the right was a large shed with fencing. As he got closer he could hear an odd staccato clucking and see small stubby orange feet.

Fat, feathered creatures paced the dirt floor, clucking even more excitedly when they saw Emre with the buckets of food. A couple of them made a distinctive crowing sound.

"These are chickens." Emre told him. Able suddenly realized that he was looking at the animals in great interest. They paid him no mind, too interested in Emre's buckets of food as she tried to tip toe her way around them to keep herself from crushing the smaller chirping chickens. "We feed them two buckets of leftovers once a week and two shovel full of feed every day. Got it?" Emre turned her head to make sure he was listening to her. Able gave her a sour look in return. Maybe she didn't understand his background in livestock or it was just her bad attitude. "You'll be doing this every day from now on so I hope you're listening."

" **BAH**!" Able snarled at Emre, "I know how to feed these demonic creatures!" He snatched the bucket from her hand.

"Hey!" She protested.

Suddenly an idea sprung into Emre's mind. If she couldn't make the SCP leave, she could give him incentive to. She innocently reached over to a big green dog kennel and unlatched the front with expert hands. As soon as the lock clicked a fiery blur of orange and green barreled out of the dark kennel with a loud squawking and headed straight for Able's legs with spurs flashing and beak thrashing.

Able's bushy eyebrows furrowed together and his lip twitched showing off a fang. Emre prepared to see bloody ankles, when to her shock Able seemed to bristle like a cat and he hissed. The Red Ranger chicken that was heading towards Able's legs with spurs ready, tripped over itself and thrashed its wings around to vault itself in the opposite direction of the beastly man. With a terrified squawk it flew back into the kennel and stared wide eyed at Able, shivering. When Able turned his enraged gaze on Emre, she only shrugged at him,

"I didn't know he'd do that." She lied. "I let him out once a day to fertilize the hens eggs." Emre narrowed her eyes with a smug look, "he's aggressive."

Able glared at her. Hard. Completely unamused with her games, "I don't play nice with evil feathered things." He hissed.

"Too bad." Emre's eyes furrowed at the intimidating man. "You'll be doing this until the facility says you can stop. Trust me I'm not happy about it either."

A growl slipped out Able's mouth and he decided that he had, had enough of the mortal's disrespectful tone. He took three long strides up to the unimpressed young adult and towered over her, he smiled, a sinister grin upon his face shown off the sharp pearly whites in his mouth. To his delight, Emre briefly looked disturbed and it was all the weakness he needed to settle a small insecure jab within her,

" _Did your mother have as unattractive attitude as you before she died_?"

The color completely drained from Emre's face, her jaw dropped and trembled. She gripped the bucket in her hands until her brown knuckles turned white. Able soaked in her expressive features, feeding on them. Yes, you're easy to break, He thought wickedly. With a haughty chuckle he had her back pushed against the wall and his breath was tickling her forehead, "now then mortal. Know your place. I'm staying here and there is _nothing_ you can do about it."

 **Yes there really is a such thing as a Red Ranger breed of chicken :)**

 **Thank you for reading so far! Rate and comment!**


	10. Chapter 10

From: Dr. [REDACTED]

To: SRCB

While my departure from the SCP Containment center was sudden and recent, I believe I can be of some importance to your organization. There is an...entity...whom I believe you would be most interested in. While it currently is still in SCP possession, I have profiled this SCP over 6 times. I know what this SCP can do. I know that it's a key to something much greater.

I believe we can help each other.

From: SRCB

To: Dr. [REDACTED]

We accept.

Warner leaned back at his desk. A dark blood red wine in his hand and a stain on his shirt near the second button. He was thoroughly please with himself. The SCP would regret letting him go. He was sure of it.

For days the soured doctor had been stewing in his own hatred and loathing. Losing his beloved job was one thing, losing it because of Dreyfus was another. Dreyfus had a way of obliviously taking everything from him. Warner felt that he couldn't even count the things the man had his hands on that obviously belonged to him.

"Not this time" he brought the glass to his lips and took a controlled sip. "I was trying not to get drunk..." He chastised himself when he started to feel the buzz.

Warner had been kicked out of his files, his emails, even his company car was taken. His sandy blonde hair was disheveled and he hadn't taken a bath in days. He was constantly inebriated and his hands shook with inner rage. Dreyfus had everything...

Everything that belongs to me.

Not this time. I've got someone better on my side.

Emre had fell into a very uncomfortable silence while Able cherished the quiet. It wasn't that Emre didn't like quiet too. It was that Able forced silence upon her. Emre liked to talk when she was ready and be quiet when she was ready. So feeling forced to be silent felt completely...wrong. They were about a mile away from the house to the north east to reach the sheep, goat and cow pasture that was separated from the other enclosures. Able hadn't been any help the whole entire day and instead opted for watching her work. She tried to give him buckets of feed, pitchforks to spread hay and even gave him the simple job of turning on the water faucet for the cows water trough. None of which he did. He was completely insufferable. Miserable even.

Able was cold. He decided that he hated the cold. He also decided that he really hated the female that was given power over him. He wouldn't do it. A female telling him what to do? No. It would not work.

But this was better than the facility. A thousand times better. The cold, crisp air was not recycled. Or drugged. It was fresh. It made his nose crinkle.

Able walked behind the girl, his body heat prevented him from shivering, but the girl wasn't much of a shivering meat bag either. She was clearly used to the weather. At some point, when he wasn't watching her, she had pulled her hair into a Loose bun. Her long curls were beginning to fall out of it, framing her face and making the bun bob with every step she took.

She is attractive. He decided with carelessness. More of an observation than admiration.

He looked at the back of her head, where the bun loosely bobbed. But prettier when her mouth is closed.

"This is the sheep pen." Her voice, that Able quickly trained himself to be irritated with reached his ears. He was less irritated with this comment,

Sheep were his favorite.

"Oh no!" Emre suddenly gasped. She dropped the buckets in her hands and sprinted towards the pen. Able watched closely, his eyesight sharp.

Emre knelt down in front of an ewe whom had just borne a lamb. Her bottom half was torn open and bleeding. This was not the effects of birth. It was the work of coyotes. Able squat down behind her, he had the buckets on one arm. The ewe was still alive, bellowing for her lamb.

Emre looked around, the pasture was large, the lamb was probably dead.

"Put it down mortal." Able rumbled, "end its suffering."

Emre was going to turn around and tell him off. She thought that he was mocking her for losing the ewe. But Able reached out, and lovingly stroked the muzzle of the lamb. Emre watched him. His face was neutral, bordering on peaceful. It didn't last for long though. His large hand tightly wrapped around the ewe's muzzle. With a quick turn of his arm, a movement so natural and easy, it disturbed Emre. Able, had twisted the ewe's neck with an audible, *pop*.

Thanks for reading! Next chapter coming soon.

Sorry if it sometimes takes me a while to get a new chapter out. I need to take breaks to think and sort things out. Plus I got a family lol.

What did you think if this chapter!?


	11. Chapter 11

"You know, brother, the best thing about crops is that they don't scream when you kill it. You let them grow, pick them, and eat your bounty. They won't break your heart like a lamb will. Too much work and too stupid to survive on their own." Cain said offhandedly, "do you see my bounty?" He gloated, "God is sure to be pleased by my skill."

Able breathed out a laugh as he cradled a newborn lamb, "it's not about what you give, brother, it's how you give it."

Cain ignored his comment, opting to look back at his field of towering crops, "I have to figure out what I will offer our Lord. The back of the fields look nice, I want to keep the better crops for the family."

Able snapped his head back to his brother, "Cain! Selfish!" He scolded, "you must give Yahweh the best!"

"It IS the best." Cain argued snatching some wheat and fiddling with it, "Yahweh will be pleased because I gave."

"Take one of my first born ewes instead Cain."

"Why?! Is my offering not good enough?"

"It's not that brother..."

"To hells with you Able!" Cain threw down the wheat in his hands and stormed off.

"Holy shit!" Emre suddenly exclaimed. Able frowned at her outburst. The woman sprung to her feet and ran into the field, he saw her squat down and scoop something white into her arms. Emre turned around, a beaming smile was plastered onto her face, "it's the lamb!" Able didn't smile or look relieved, he just frowned. Emre's smile slowly faded. Able approached her and looked down passively at the shivering lamb that was still covered in fluid

"Kill it."

"Excuse me?" Emre cradled the lamb tighter.

"How do you expect to take care of a newborn lamb?" Able sneered condescendingly, "the mother cannot provide for it. You will prolong its suffering if you don't kill it." He said matter-of-factly.

"Listen here you backwards caveman." Emre jabbed her finger in his direction, "in today's world we have ways to save newborn animals." Emre paused, an idea forming in her head, "and since you have to listen to me, and you know every damn thing in the whole fucking world, you're going to take care of the lamb!" She shoved the shivering animal into Able's chest. His hands instinctively clutched it. He should have dropped it, dropped it and stepped on it right in front of her just to spite her. But he didn't.

"How dare you." He growled at her. He felt his skin growing hot under his clothing.

"I won't take no for an answer!" Emre mockingly smirked at him, "let's get back to the house so we can take care of your new lamb. We'll come back later to take care of the cows."

Emre's whole mood had perked up now that Able was basically searing behind her as they trekked home.

Able tore his eyes away from the back of the annoying woman and looked down at the lamb. His warmer skin was soothing to the creature. But still, it was tiny and starving! How does that insufferable mortal think that this pathetic thing could be saved?

Once the two made it back to the house Emre stoked the fire that her father had already started,

"Go sit on that couch, I'll be back." She instructed.

"I'm getting plenty tired of your demands mortal." Able said darkly. Emre ignored his comment and left the room.

When she returned, she was shaking a bottle filled with yellowish-white liquid, "this is colostrum."

"What?"

"Don't tell me you don't know what colostrum is..." Emre said exasperated, "you're, what, thousands of years old or something and you don't know how mothers feed their children?"

Suddenly the lamb was on the couch and Able was only inches from Emre's face. She flinched and backed up from him, which only made it worse when he followed her. The back of her right leg was getting hot as the flames in the fireplace started to lick at her pants. So that struck a nerve...Emre thought quickly.

Emre held out the bottle of colostrum to him, "feed this to the lamb." She wasn't looking at him anymore, her eyes were to the floor. Able's glare burned into her, he snatched the bottle from her hand and slowly but threateningly backed away.

"It will do you well to remember that you will never win against me mortal."


	12. Chapter 12

Able begrudgingly settled into his new life. The next few days slowly became a week with his life revolving around taking care of the orphaned lamb and suffering through chores with the irritating human, Emre. She hadn't become any less insufferable as the week progressed. Every bucket she gave him, every word she said, hell, every time he looked at her. Able found himself irritated beyond belief with her. No human had ever been under his skin as much as this girl.

Adding to that troublesome female was her father, who had begun a three times a week "therapy" session that Dr. Dreyfus called "Fireside Chats". At the facility, a boring bald, know-it-all, would make Able rest in an uncomfortable chair until he would snap and start a rampage. Dreyfus, on the other hand, had a full head of hair and stoked a fire in his study room fireplace while Able sat in a big red chair with a glass of whiskey at his side.

It didn't annoy him AS much.

They actually had decent conversations. The whiskey was obviously loosening him up. But Able found himself not really caring that it was. There was something comforting about the environment he was in. He didn't feel pressured or intruded on.

"Baaaaah!" Able spun around to face the source of the whine. The lamb was living in his room now. Tucked cozily in a corner inside of a round bucket with blankets in it to keep it warm.

Emre had insisted on keeping it in his room...

Able's irritation wasn't completely unfounded when it came to Emre. He had been more patient with the female than any other person since his first time ever being resurrected from the dead. Unfortunately, Emre sabotaged him at every opportunity. When he told her that she could never truly overpower him, she truly took that challenge to task. What really bothered him (as much as he hated to admit it) was that he couldn't exactly prove that she was even sabotaging him. It wasn't his style to punish people out of paranoia. He couldn't accuse her of anything he didn't have proof of.

Just the other day a bucket of half frozen water came splashing down on him. Able had loosened up the ice in a bucket that Emre had given him. As he lifted the bucket to put it back into the stable, the handle broke and the water soaked him. Emre's face had turned a bright red from how hard she laughed. Able had started to yell at her when she insisted that she had nothing to do with his misfortune. But felt incredibly stupid when he couldn't prove that she had secretly loosened the handle. Fuming, Able startled her by punching a hole into the barn wall and stormed off. Leaving Emre to finish chores alone.

That wasn't the only thing she did either. The day before that, she ordered him to get a baby calf from the corral so that she could vaccinate it. She had also neglected to tell him that female beef cows were extremely protective of their calfs.

But today was different.

This early Saturday morning, after Able filled the belly of the lamb with milk, Emre came knocking on his bedroom door. Probably to give him orders. This time, he would let her have it. This time he would chew her out, no, punish her, for even thinking she could order him around. He was still sour about yesterday. He answered the door with his usual deep scowl, while his eyes burned at her. It should have been the scariest face Emre had ever seen. He towered over her, making her bend back a little just to see his face. But before he could even say anything Emre spoke first,

"I'm going to handle chores today. You can sleep in, take care of the lamb." Emre quickly said.

Able froze. For the first time ever he was lost for words. Then the suspicion set in. What was she planning? Should he go with her just to make sure she wasn't conspiring behind his back? He grumbled to himself. The overthinking was too much trouble,

"There's..." SLAM!! Able closed the door in her face. "Breakfast on the stove...asshole." He heard behind the thick wood. Able plopped back in bed. The frame groaned under his weight. He wouldn't let Emre fill his mind any more than she deserved.

Just as he was becoming comfortable, Able's stomach twisted.

"Emēṣu." (I'm hungry) Able whined to himself in his native language. Emre did say there was food cooked on the stove. Without second thought he made his way down to the kitchen. Sure enough, bacon, eggs, sausages, oatmeal and some drinks were waiting for him. Able hungrily reached out for a sausage when he hesitated.

Emre made this food. He could smell her scent all over it. It brought him no comfort. What if she spiced it wrong? Or poisoned it!? Able took a few glances behind him. Wondering if she was hiding somewhere, waiting to see his reaction to tainted food. Could that brat hate me that much?

Able slammed his fist on the dinner table, a small crack appeared in the wood from the force. That girl had him so flustered and paranoid! It was embarrassing! Able snatched a sausage from the stove and devoured it in defiance of the girl. Then he took another and another with some eggs and bacon. His mouth was so full the food began to fall out.

"Emre sweetheart is that you making all that noise?" Dr. Dreyfus suddenly appeared from his study and into the kitchen. Able whirled around, his mouth completely stuffed with food that he was scarfing down in pure defiance of Emre's underhanded tactics.

Dreyfus froze at the sight. The large and imposing man had froze as well, a piece of meat still clutched in his hand.

"Able..." Dreyfus started carefully, "would you like to step in my study for a fireside chat?"

 **It seems Emre is getting under Able's skin! Will he completely lose it next chapter!?**


	13. Chapter 13

Able thickly swallowed what he had chewed.

"Is everything okay Able?" Dreyfus

"I am fine." He curtly replied. Rage was beginning to grow within him. It was only morning and Emre already managed to annoy and embarrass him. She wasn't even in the room! "Arru! (Damn!)" he cursed in his native tongue.

"Oh! Before I forget, Emre would like you to come to the horse stalls after you finish eating." The professor said absentmindedly as he was also trying to read from a stack of research papers.

"I do not take orders to present myself to any mortal!" Able angrily spat. But the professor must not have heard him as he disappeared into the study without a word. Able huffed and tossed what was uneaten back into the iron skillet on the stove. He went back to his room, put on warm clothes and pat the head of the diapered lamb that rested near his bed before leaving the house.

Emre pulled on the saddle's belt to tighten the cinch around the white horse's belly. She gently pushed against its belly with her knee when she heard the horse sneakily sucked in a breath and loosen the saddle,

"Dead broke my ass." Mere huffed. The horse was clearly green broke (rideable but not perfect) and the previous owner was just self righteous about its training. Emre tightened the cinch again and pat the white gelding on the neck. "$200 dollars won't go to waste after all I guess." She lightly smiled while stroking its face.

Emre spotted her personal horse, "your turn to saddle up Thumbly!" She unlatched his stall and led the shining black quarter horse to his standing area to get brushed and saddled.

When Able had arrived to the horse barn (a pretty good walk), he first saw two horses saddled and Emre brushing the blacker and taller horse. The white horse was blinding white and fidgety. Throwing its head up whenever a fly buzzed into its face. The other was tall, midnight black and calm. The black horse was focused on Emre, who appeared behind it just brushing it here and there. Her brown hair was down, falling over her shoulders and down her back in springy coils. Able considered for a second running off into the woods and getting "lost" just avoid time with the mortal. He could admit that Emre was a very attractive looking woman. He however, couldn't put up with how her attractiveness made it suddenly hard to remain annoyed or upset with her.

"There you are! What took you so long?"

And now he remembered why. She was attractive until she opened her damn mouth. Now she was just a pretty looking woman who disrespected her elders (him) and men (him). He scowled at her and himself.

For some reason, a part of him liked the unorthodox behavior.

"Even letting you have a day off and a big breakfast you still look like you have a stick up your..." She stopped short of her curse word and shook her head and laughed to herself, "forget it. Come on." She nodded her head towards the horses.

Emre patted the neck of the white horse, "this one is yours. I haven't found one suitable for you so this one is temporary."

Emre walked her horse and the white horse into the corral. Without any effort she climbed onto hers and looked back expectantly to Able.

He was just staring at the saddle, unmoving.

"Well? Don't you know how to ride a horse?" A taunt laced her voice. Able shot her a irritated look.

"There were no such thing as horses when I was a young man." He huffed as he looked at the animal. Emre's face softened up a bit. She was suddenly thinking about the fact that he was thousands of thousands of years old and that everything he'd known is long gone or had changed completely. Emre softly huffed and jumped off Thumbly.

"Left foot in the stirrup first. You always get onto a horse from their left side." She instructed. Able did exactly as told, effortlessly putting a foot into the stirrup and throwing his right leg over the horse's back to find the stirrup on its right side. "Good form." Emre lightly smiled. Able began to grab the horse's reign,

"Not like that." Emre said with a roll of her brown eyes. Suddenly her hands were touching his. He hissed at her but she ignored it, guiding one hand to hold the rein and the other to the saddle's horn for him to hold on to. "We ride Western style here so the horse's are trained to neck rein." She said.

Able rolled his eyes this time, "I know nothing of these words mortal!"

"It means that if you pull the rein on one side of their neck they will move to that side. Just...watch me okay?"

Emre returned to Thumbly and got into the saddle. She started walking him around the ring, emphasizing the rein touching the sides of Thumbly's neck to make him go left or right. Able watched her the whole time, learning. She was good looking walking around but even more satisfying to look at while on the horse.

"Start walking the horse when you're ready."

Able finally tore his eyes away from Emre and got his horse moving. They circled the round pen for a while until Able was sure that he knew what he was doing. After a few more rounds he began to grow bored.

"Is this all you have to offer mortal? I wish for a challenge!" He taunted at her with a fanged smirk. Emre rolled her eyes and smirked back,

"You wouldn't be able to handle it." She laughed back. Able trotted his horse up next to Emre's,

"I challenge you to a race mortal." He said flatly. Then he pointed a clawed finger towards the grassy hills out into the Alaskan prairie. Emre's eyebrows raised in surprise. Able challenging her to a race? Easy win. He would hate to lose to a girl.

"Alright, you're on-hey!!" Able had already taken off towards the hills. "You cheat!" Emre screeched at him. She heard him laughing maniacally in the distance. She gently dug her heels into Thumbly who took off after Able and the white horse.

 **Able and Emre seem to be getting along today!**

 **Not for long mwahahahaha!**


	14. Chapter 14

Emre and Thumbly caught up to Able fairly quickly. He had led them out a few miles from the farm and over the hill. But to her surprise he had completely stopped his horse at the top of the hill. Emre stopped next to him. She lived here since she were a kid and she still gasped at the sight before her. The snow capped mountains in the distance still didn't overtake the wide tracts of grass growing prairie. The harsh snows hadn't yet come with the cold weather so the grasses remained green and some of the flowers still bloomed for the afternoon sun.

Emre observed Able. He was silent, gazing out into the distance.

"Guess you can't find a sight like this where you're from." She said softly. Able barely moved from her comment, just quickly glanced at her,

"It does not get as cold either." He responded.

She smirked. "Was that a joke? Did you just tell a joke?" Able ignored her teasing. She huffed. One minute he was challenging her to a race and the next he was blowing her off.

But Able's mind was elsewhere. The lush grasses around him triggering a memory,

 _"Father, what was it like?" Able asked his father while tending sheep._

 _"Hmm?" He looked down at his young son._

 _"Home, father. What was it like?"_

 _His father looked out into the sheep fields. Watching as ewes nursed their lambs while the Rams journeyed farther out of the herd for food to graze on._

 _"Green, son. It was so green..." He recalled, "the animals never ran from you. They came to you. The waters were pure and clean. But the green. The grass. It grew effortlessly from the soil. It was...beautiful."_

 _That night Able had snuck away with his brother, Cain, to find the entrance of Eden. Remembering the stories their father had told, the two realized that their parents had not settled very far from their original homeland. The two could see a blinding light ahead, an impossibly large figure standing at the gates of an entrance that they could not see._

 _"I'm going to get closer,"_

 _"No brother wait!"_

" **Able**!"

Able turned slightly to the sound of his voice being called when he suddenly realized that he was no longer sitting on his horse and neither was Emre on hers. In fact Emre was rushing towards him as if something awful was fixing to happen. He looked to his right to see that he was on the very tail end of his horse. The white gelding had its ears pinned all the way back.

Suddenly and with little warning, the white horse's leg whipped out and slammed it's hoof against Able's temple. There was a sickening crack in the air and Able's vision grew black and spotty. He heard Emre's horrified gasp before his body hit the ground face first.

Emre threw her hands up to her mouth in horror. The white horse startled again at Able's body dropping near his legs and it let out another kick. This time getting him again in the back of the head before trotting a few feet away in agitation.

"Oh my god!" Emre panicked and rushed towards Able's body. "Able! Hello? You shouldn't stand behind a horse! Are you okay!?" She reached out towards him, barely touching his shoulder when in a flash he had woken up and violently lashed out at her with a glowing sword in his possession.

He slashed the palm of Emre's hand. The force of it knocked her on her back and knocked the air out of her. She quickly got her bearings and sat up, ready to chew him out for his crazy and dangerous behavior. But words left her when she saw his current state.

First of all: where the fuck did he get a sword!? She panicked.

Able was bleeding profusely from the head. The deep red blood ran down his face. Glowing red eyes and a sadistic, cruel grin spread so wide it looked inhuman burned into her. His muscles were bulging, the nerves popping under his olive skin. The tattoos that covered his body were glowing as well, some even moving like hungry venomous snakes.

It was like the kick in the head turned something on in his brain. He was rage incarnate.

Emre gripped her bleeding hand and scrambled to get on her feet. But he jumped on her. She screamed in fear to see that his blunted nails were now like sharp talons. He was laughing hysterically at her. She could see that even his usually fanged teeth looked longer and sharper.

She wanted to believe that this was just a horribly bad dream, but the man above her was no dream. She had been playing with death this whole time.

I am NOT dying here!

"GET OFF ME!" Emre snarled back at the murderous scp which only halted his laughter for a split second before she raised her foot and slammed it into his nose. Surprised and caught off guard, he fell back, giving enough of an opening for Emre to get on her feet and run to Thumbly. Able smiled widely, blood began falling from his nose now. He took a couple steps in their direction and only stopped when the girl rode out of his view.

Able was not yet satisfied. He looked behind him at the white horse...

"Dad!" Emre screamed frantically, "DAD!!"

"Emre why are screaming like...oh my...what happened to you? Your hand!"

"He's coming, he fucking attacked me...he's going to kill us!" She cried.

"What?"

"We were riding the horses and...and...he got kicked in the head! He just fucking snapped! He tried to kill me! He's coming!"

"Oh dear..." He retreaded to the study and pulled out a small device that had a glowing red light at the very top and a big red button in the middle. "I was hoping to not have to use this so soon."

Emre and her father waited outside on the porch for Able. He did not fail to show up minutes later. His bloodthirsty eyes were locked on Emre. His face was almost completely covered in fresh and dry blood. He pointed at her with a sharp crooked finger and with his other hand revealed a large meaty leg covered in white fur.

Emre covered her mouth in shock. "Oh my god..."

Able began his approach,

"I'm only going to ask once Able. Stop." Professor warned.

" **I WILL DISMEMBER YOU AND FEED ON YOUR FLESH**." Was Able's roaring response.

"Hmph,"

Able had just cleared a porch step when the professor pushed down on the button. The collars attached to his neck, arm and thigh began beeping incessantly making Able pause for a moment. When he realized his situation he snarled at the professor and reached out towards him.

BOOM!

Emre screamed as blood and guts covered her and her father. Able's head lay a few feet from the porch. His mouth was still gaping like a fish and his eyes were still rolling into the back of his head before it stopped all together. The arm, that wasn't obliterated and connected to his torso, furiously swatted at the air until it calmed seconds later. The whole sight made Emre want to throw up. She leaned over the porch railing and gave up everything in her stomach.

A gurgle came from Able's body parts. Emre looked up as they began to putrefy and disintegrate before her very eyes. What was left of Able on her was gone in seconds.

Able was gone in seconds.


	15. Chapter 15

For the first time in a long time Emre's father yelled at her. He absolutely ripped into her while she sat on the couch in tears.

"When are you going to start acting like an adult Emre!? You're not 15 anymore! All I asked of you was to keep Able busy, make him feel welcomed!" Professor scolded her, "what happened today was totally irresponsible of you!" He continued to rant and rave. Her father's cheeks were red with anger at her.

Granted, it wasn't Emre's fault that the horse kicked Able in the face for no reason. She hadn't planned that all. She was hoping he would "accidentally" fall off the horse and she would laugh at his misery. But damn it, she never fucking expected that idiot to climb off the already nervous and tired horse like he was in some fantasy world and stand behind it.

That just wasn't her fault.

Finally Emre shot out of her seat, "you **NEVER** asked me if I was okay with all this. You brought him here, after everything that happened! Everything that happened to mom! It could have been me today! But all you care about is your **stupid fucking experiments**!"

"You," he jabbed his finger in her direction, "will watch your tone with me young lady. This is my **job**. It was your mother's job. She gave her life to protect the very Earth you live on and you will respect her memory. She would be appalled that you're using your grief and immaturity to impede valuable research."

"So that's all this is for you? You fly in some sword wielding maniac to live with your own daughter for useless research?!"

"You don't understand the importance that this man has for humanity Emre. I've kept you out of my work for as long as I could. But things have become dire as of late. I wouldn't have brought him here if it wasn't important and if I thought you couldn't handle it. Hell, I don't know anyone but one person who has set him off and lived to talk about it."

Dreyfus grabbed a stack of files and papers and set them down on the coffee table in front of her. The name 'Able' stamped in red letters,

"You need to read this."

"What is it?" Emre asked.

"Everything the SCP knows about Able. Maybe I haven't been open enough about him with you." Professor explained. Then he spoke softly to her, "you're right, I didn't consider how you would feel about all of this. And I'm sorry Emre. I was wrong to just thrust this responsibility on you. But right now, I need you to help your father Emmy." The use of her nickname that only her parent's use softened Emre up easily. "There are people out there trying to sabotage the Foundation. They want to cause chaos. I don't want my daughter to be one of those people."

Emre took a deep breath, she ran her hands through her hair and huffed, "I'm sorry Dad. I guess I have been a little out of line since he got here...I guess Ive ruined your little thing."

"Oh he'll be back." Her father chuckled, "read his folder."

Emre gave her dad a look of shock as he left the room.

"The fuck does he mean, 'he'll be back'!?" She said incredulously.

Minutes later Emre held a glass of wine in her hand, cuddled into the couch near the roaring fire and began to read SCP-076's folder:

 _Item #: SCP-076_

 _Object Class: Keter_

 _Special Containment Procedures: Containment Area 25b is to be located 200 m below sea level, tunneled out of solid bedrock in a seismologically stable area. Sole access to the containment facility is to be through a vertical elevator shaft separated every fifty (50) meters with a reinforced blast door, constructed of 20 cm thick material shielding. Elevator shaft shall be flooded with seawater when not in use._

 _Containment Area 25b is to be constructed with the following components:_

 _An Outer Security Perimeter against outside threats, staffed by security personnel trained in close quarters battle and counter-intrusion tactics._

 _An Administrative and Support Area (ASA) consisting of support facilities and living quarters for on-site personnel._

 _A Primary Containment Zone (PCZ), consisting of a 7 m cube encased in 1.5 m of reinforced material. PCZ is to be designed to be flooded and drained as needed, and should remain filled with seawater unless access to contents is required._

 _A 150 m "killing corridor" which is to be the sole access to the PCZ from the ASA (including water, power, drainage, and ventilation lines). The walls and floor of the corridor are to be reinforced in a similar manner to the PCZ, with the addition of an electric deterrence system capable of delivering a 20,000 volt shock._

 _A security station located at the entrance to the killing corridor is to be staffed with no fewer than three (3) armed security personnel on watch at any one point in time. Armament is to include, but not be limited to, at least one (1) CIW system on a pintle mount with a clear line of sight down the corridor, with a plexiglass screen to protect the operator from thrown weapons._

 _In the event of a full breach, all on-site staff are to proceed immediately to the closest security station for weapons and armor distribution. Staff will remain at Alert Condition One until SCP-076-2 is confirmed neutralized. Should 90 minutes pass after declaration of full breach without a Stand Down order being given by Level 4 or higher personnel, Final Contingency Measures will be activated, flooding the entire facility in seawater and sealing off the access shaft for a minimum of 24 hours before retrieval is attempted. This will, by necessity, result in the deaths of all on-site staff._

 _Description: SCP-076 consists of two components: a stone cube (SCP-076-1) and a humanoid entity contained within (SCP-076-2)._

 _SCP-076-1 is a 3 m cube made of black speckled metamorphic stone. All surfaces outside and within SCP-076-1 are covered in deeply engraved patterns corresponding to no known civilizations. Radioisotope analysis indicates that the object is approximately ten thousand (10,000) years old. A door is located on one side, sealed with a lock 0.5 m in width, surrounded by twenty (20) smaller locks in a circular pattern. As of yet, none of the keys have been found, making the door impossible to lock once closed._

 _Interior temperature is approximately 93 Kelvin, and cannot be altered by any means, internal or external. Directly in the center of the room is a 2.13 m tall stone coffin, held in place and sealed shut by several chains of unknown make and substance, which are attached to the inner corners of SCP-076-1._

 _SCP-076-2 resembles a lean Semitic human male in his late twenties. Hair is black, and eyes are gray, skin tone olive. Subject is 1.96 m in height and 81.65 kg in weight. Numerous tattoos depicting arcane and occult iconography are present all over the body (mostly in the form of leering demonic faces) and ranges from subtle to openly ostentatious. Subject, when encased inside SCP-076-1, is technically dead._

 _However, occasionally SCP-076-2 will awaken, effectively "reanimating", complete with all vital processes needed to sustain a living human being. Subject will then attempt to leave SCP-076-1. If successful, subject will enter a trance state and seek out the nearest human being, ignoring all other living things in the process. Upon coming into contact with living humans, SCP-076-2 will enter a rage state in which it attempts to engage and kill all human beings encountered. To date, only the subject's death has been shown to be effective in ending these rampages._

 _Terminating SCP-076-2 is often problematic due to its significant physical abilities. Subject has superhuman strength and speed, and although not invulnerable, has shown a remarkable ability to ignore pain and shock, pressing on despite what would be debilitating wounds in normal humans. Prior encounters have shown that SCP-076-2 has the ability to (among other things):_

 _Rip through a reinforced steel security door over the course of four (4) minutes of sustained assault._

 _Clear over 64 m of distance in under three (3) seconds._

 _Take multiple .50 caliber BMG rounds to the head and survive for several minutes to continue killing, despite severe damage to the cerebellum._

 _Swat handgun and assault-rifle caliber bullets out of the air with a length of steel rebar._

 _Survive for over one (1) hour deprived of oxygen before finally asphyxiating._

 _SCP-076-2's most unusual ability, however, is its ability to apparently materialize bladed weapons out of nowhere. Slow-motion video footage reveals that the blades in question are actually pulled from a miniature dimensional rift described as a "small hole in space." Where this portal leads is unknown, as is how SCP-076-2 is capable of generating said rifts. Footage of the blades in question shows them to be made out of a completely non-reflective black material appearing as a "black void in space." As the blades rapidly vanish after leaving the subject's possession, no structural analysis is possible at this time._

 _SCP-076-2 has effectively been killed several times in various manners:_

 _Sustained fire from multiple heavy-caliber machine guns._

 _Asphyxiation._

 _Crushed beneath a 13.6 metric tonne piece of elevator equipment for use on SCP-076-1._

 _Cremation through the use of a Thermate-TH3 grenade placed directly inside SCP-076-2's open chest cavity._

 _During the worst breach to date, Containment Area-25 (which previously housed SCP-076) was forced to detonate its on site warhead as a last attempt to contain SCP-076-2 while it was attempting escape, resulting in total destruction of the site and all on-site personnel. SCP-076-1 survived._

 _Upon death, SCP-076-2's remains will putrefy rapidly, until reduced to dust. SCP-076-1 and the coffin within will then slam shut with great force, and the lock will rotate, sealing it shut. SCP-076-2 will then reform within the coffin, a process taking anywhere from six (6) hours to twenty-five (25) years._

 _What posthumous analysis of SCP-076-2 exists shows that it has a internal system highly different from our own, documented in [DATA EXPUNGED]._

 _Additional: SCP-076 was found in , Mongolia, in 18, by archaeologists from England. All members of the expedition were subsequently killed on the return voyage home. SCP-076 was recovered from the ship by the Society (one of the organizations that later merged into the modern Global Occult Coalition) and placed on display in their Inner Sanctum._

 _SCP-076 remained in storage for () years, until SCP-076-2 became active and escaped on --. The reason for SCP-076's activation is currently unknown, but it was at this point that the keys to the outer shell were lost. A massive manhunt, lasting over three (3) years and , took place until SCP-076-2 was incapacitated by , killing it and causing it to reform inside SCP-076-1, by then retrieved and secured by agents of the SCP Foundation._

 _Subject was in custody for three (3) more years, under constant supervision, and was terminated whenever it became active, although it occasionally was able to escape for short periods of time, often due to security breaches caused by attacks from other organizations. The Foundation's death toll due to this was [DATA EXPUNGED]_

 _[DATA EXPUNGED]_

 _[DATA EXPUNGED]_

 _After the last incident, the current procedures regarding SCP-076 were implemented, although they are upgraded regularly with the increase in technological standards._

Emre looked up from the folder. Her eyes hurting from reading so much so quickly.

"Damn...I guess he will be back."

And now she realized how much trouble she could be in when he returned.


	16. Chapter 16

Dr. Xavier Warner stood in a secluded gravel road. Clutching his coat around his neck while puffing nervously on a cigarette. The air temperature had dropped considerably once the sun had made its escape from view.

He bowed his head to re-light his cigarette and cursed under his breath,

"Where the hell are these people!?" He shook a little bit to wake himself up from exhaustion. His eyes focused on the gravel.

When he looked up, there in the distance stood 3 figures. They approached him in long, stoic strides. He could see them clearly now, the rising moon's beam of light reflected off their long white trench coats that fluttered behind them in the wind.

In the middle of the group was a tall, middle aged Caucasian man with short greying hair. To his left a shorter but fit Asian man with black hair and to his right a pale woman with a light purple pixie cut and lipstick to match. Warner was instantly intimidated and uncomfortable. During his time with the SCP org. He had been warned about the mysterious Fifth Church. He never imagined they'd be so imposing.

Warner extended his hand to the man in the middle,

"I was afraid that you wouldn't show up." He nervously chuckled. The man in the middle stared at his hand but didn't return the greeting.

"We come when we are ready." The woman's authoritative voice broke the silence.

"Do you have what we requested." The Asian man spoke impatiently. His accent wasn't thick but it was there. Warner scrambled to produce the files he had brought,

"Everything you need is here. Do you have what you promised?"

"We promise many things. To many people." The woman said.

"Knowledge. You promised me ultimate knowledge. Knowledge that could give me the power to exact revenge as I see fit." Warner's voice took on a desperate tone.

"Are you aware of the consequences involved?" Said the purple haired woman.

"Consequences?" Warner raised a brow.

"Everything has consequences."

Suddenly and without warning, before Warner could react, the three mysterious members of the fifth church, pressed their thumbs into Warner's forehead. He instantly let out a pained screech. Pain filled his body.

Then there was something else. Something...alive...that filled him. He was filled with intense memories. Hundreds of years of experiences and feelings. Then there was the knowledge. The incredible array of knowledge filled him. Every being, every scp, every unknown anomaly. He saw a large figure guarding the gates to a beautiful garden. There he could see it.

Immortality.

Apocalypse.

It was maddening. Insanity gripped him. He drew a deep breath. The hands of the 3 were gone. Instead, they looked at him expectantly.

"Where am I?" Warner felt confused. That was his voice, but he did not ask that question. In fact he was sure that he did not speak. But his mouth had moved and his voice was heard.

"It is 2018. You're on the mainland of the United States sir." The man in the middle finally spoke. His deep, apathetic tone had an pinch of business to it. As if he were talking to a superior. "You've been dead for a long time. But now you're back. To lead the church."

I'm not dead!

"This body. What is this?"

No no no no no. This isn't what I wanted! Warner screamed. But no sound would come out. He was trapped. Looking out of his own eyes with no way to speak.

This is what you wanted. We made a deal. He heard the booming voice of his possessor. Everything has consequences Warner. Including revenge.

It had been a peaceful and quiet two months since the scp known as Able was blown to smithereens outside of Emre Dreyfus's Alaskan home. Despite the fact that his death was a gruesome one and despite the fact that he could return at any time, She just wasn't worried. It could take over 20 years for him to return. By that time she might find herself her own little cabin to live in. Even if he did return would he even remember what had happened? His head was blown off his neck. Would he even remember who she was?

"Not my circus. Not my problem." She hummed to herself as she washed another dish out of the sink. Elated, she shimmied her hips and goofily rocked her head from side to side. Singing to her own little song.

Once she was done with the dishes she headed upstairs to take a shower before her father returned home from his meeting. Still humming, still having an abnormally, really, good day. She washed her hair and the rest of her body before stepping out of the shower and turning off the water. She put on some pajamas. A simple gray tank top and pink loose pants and stepped out of the bathroom closing the door behind her.

When she turned around, she immediately halted as her path was blocked by a large figure. She already knew who was standing in her way. Emre's wide eyes were forced to look up into fierce gray orbs. Filled with wrath and hatred. He had deep scowl on his sharp face. His wooly hair was cut just slightly different this time. But his large muscular body was still fresh in Emre's mind. She couldn't move. He was so imposing that she couldn't just squeeze past him. Emre prepared herself for the worst, trying to find the correct words for the situation. Her mouth was gaping like a fish out of water.. I've lived a good life. Had a good day. She cringed inwardly. Able raised his hand coming near her neck, passing it to grip her arm and shove her to the side instead. It wasn't enough to knock her down, but enough to make her trip over herself and regain balance on the other side of the hallway. Without a word, the SCP disappeared into the bathroom.

Emre's heart was racing. She let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding. Not what she was expecting, but definitely better than being dead.


	17. Chapter 17

Adult themes in this chapter*

"We have received anomalous frequencies from New York that are connected to the Fifth Church. We have reason to believe that these frequencies indicate direct tampering with the supernatural world. This means that the Fifth Church may have already resurrected their dead leader Balendin Abbandonato." Dr. Jack Bright stood at the projector screen while speaking. SCP-963 (the only thing keeping him alive) dangled loosely at his neck.

Dr. Dreyfus listened intently. Little was still known about the church, but they had become extremely active over the months that Able had started living under his roof. Dr. Anborough leaned over to Dreyfus,

"How's 076?" He asked quietly. Dreyfus gave a dry smile.

"I had to terminate him 2 months ago. But he lasted 2 weeks. So that's progress." He chuckled. Anborough smiled,

"How's your little girl?"

"She's not little anymore. She's in her twenties now."

"Able hasn't been near any woman that young before." Anborough started, "the foundation still approved this?"

"They approve a lot of crazy things, you know that..."

"Gentlemen," Dr. Bright interrupted the two men's conversation. "Something you want to share with the rest of us? The room filled with the snickering of other scientists.

"No sir. We were simply discussing how SCP-076-A could one day beat you at tic tac toe." Anborough lies cheekily. Dr. Bright's face turned red,

"That is classified information. And you know it!"

Cain grabbed the bundle of wheat from the alter and smashed it to the ground in a fit of rage.

"Brother!" Able scolded with a yelp. "Stop this!" Able followed him outside of the sacrificial tent and grabbed his brother's arm.

"Ive worked hard to provide this!" Cain's face was red and his nerves bulged from his neck. "I have been rejected from the Lord for hard work! Does my work mean nothing!?" He spat at the tent and swat his brother's hand away.

"I told you, God does not want your leftovers! He wants your best!" Suddenly Cain punched him in his jaw. Making Able stagger. He gripped his jaw with shock. Anger building in his chest.

"You think you're so much better than me don't you?" Cain seethed. "Go home." He ordered. Able stared disgusted at his older brother. "GO HOME!!"

Able did as he was told.

"Maybe, I am better." He said quietly to himself.

He resigned to his tent. Laying on his bedding as a candle burned beside him.

"Psst." Able looked towards the entrance of his tent. It was his brothers betrothed. Azura. The traveler who had come to live with them some years ago. With a coy smile she beckoned him and vanished from the entrance. Able furrowed his brows and followed.

She lured him into a small cave away from home.

"Why are we here?" Able asked.

"I heard you and Cain got into a fight." She ignored his question and sat on a boulder. Able crossed his arms and turned his head to show the large bruise on his jaw.

"Oh my..." Azura jumped up and came over to him to inspect his jaw. It was beginning to get dark around them as the sun began to set. Able gazed at her as the moon's rays highlighted her soft features. She was a beautiful woman but Able hadn't taken that time to notice just how beautiful she was until now.

He was incredibly frustrated. The day had been a disaster. But here she was cradling his face in her hands.

He reached out to touch her cheek. She didn't stop him. She looked him directly in the eye. Suddenly Able buried his face into her neck. She gasped and wrapped a leg around his waist and her fingers dig into his skin desperately. He kissed dip into her collarbone and up under her chin hungrily.

"Azura." He groaned, trying to un-tighten his pants with a hand, as her pelvis ground into his. He was already painfully hard against her.

"We need to be quiet...what about your brother? Oh..." Able hushed her with a kiss. Azura ground into him even harder.

"You don't understand how badly I need this. I need you." He hissed. Azura moaned, her eyes rolling and unfocused.

"I need you too Able...but...betrothed...your brother." Able huffed,

"Can we forget about that for a moment?" Azura nodded quickly,

Able pulled up her dress, "I am better," he thought, "better than him," running his hand up her thigh, he grabbed her hips and pulled her to him before plunging himself into her,

Able awoke from his dream in a familiar and much appreciated place. The warmth of this room compared to the facility would always be a welcome change. He recalled his dream and scowled. Everything from that day led to disaster. Able yawned and stretched his arms. His back arching like a cat.

Reanimation was different every awakening. There were times where he would wake up and begin murdering people left and right. While other times he would simply wander around until he grew bored and then started killing people. However, his last awakening was different. He had awoke with less murderous feelings than normal. As if he'd somehow been sedated before emerging from the cube. Such a thing wasn't possible. But it appeared that he had been blessed with an abundance of patience yesterday after reanimating.

These dreams were becoming stronger and more vivid. At the facility, Able was fairly good at keeping his dreams at bay. The less dreams, the less memories, the less feelings. But since moving in with the doctor and his mouthy daughter, Able was recalling memories that he preferred to leave behind.

Able craned his neck to his right to see the time on the electronic clock sitting on the nightstand. It was well past 6 am and the girl, Emre, had not come to wake him for morning chores.

This he was pleased with.

And yet...

This he could not ignore.

He got dressed. And opened his door to a note,

Breakfast on the stove. Feed water the chickens, ducks, turkeys, rabbits and refill the troughs in the horse stalls.

Able rolled his eyes, ignoring a pair of boots at his door (opting to work barefoot) and went downstairs to eat a quiet breakfast. He savored his time alone. In moments, that girl would be on his back and he would have to restrain himself once again from snapping her little neck. So for once, while he could be alone and eat peacefully, he would take his time and savor every second of it.

Once he was done he headed outside and started feeding and watering each animal on the list. It was an easy job and quiet one. A job that as a boy he loved and as a man he enjoyed. But to Able's irritation all of the animals became quiet as he entered their enclosures.

They never grew this silent when the girl was here. He thought suspiciously. It slightly offended him that they were so afraid of him. He would never just outright kill livestock unless there was a reason or a rampage. He reasoned that it was simply a lesser animal's instinct to retreat from a dangerous creature such as he. Soon he had reached his last task. And yet, Emre was no where in sight.

Able's gray eyes scanned the horse barn and he scratched his wooly head with the tip of his claw. She had not managed to find him the entire day. Now he certainly wasn't complaining, but his curiosity was successfully peaked.

Able walked around the farm until he came near the sheep pen. There she was, leaning on the fence and looking out into the distance of grazing sheep. Able stayed a good distance away so that she could not see him. But he could see her. Her hair was up in a messy bun again. She wore a black hoodie that was too big for her and her legs were exposed to the biting cold thanks to a pair of light blue and white striped shorts.

Much to his shock his eyes just couldn't tear themselves away from her.

Explaining this chapter:

The biblical story of Cain and Abel (Able) involves Cain's offerings getting rejected by God in favor of Able.

Azura is a biblical character that scholars say was betrothed to Able. Cain killed him so she went to their youngest brother, Seth. Biblically they are related. I do not want incest in this story so I've changed it to Azura being an outside traveler who came to live with them and betrothed to Cain instead. Able and Azura obviously get nasty behind Cain's back.

Hope you enjoyed the drama!


	18. Chapter 18

Able backed away from the area and headed to the house. Inside of his chest were a flurry of uncomfortable and unwanted emotions and feelings. His bare feet dug into the gravel and his hands bawled into fists. His cut nails still managed to dig into his skin and spill blood. He would ignore these feelings. Or at least redirect them. For as long as he could.

That night he didn't even see Emre for dinner. Again. Not that he was complaining. She had apparently already eaten and retreated into her room. Dreyfus still had not returned home from his meeting with the SCP, so neither of the two were required to eat as a "family". No matter. There was no way that little mortal could possibly keep up this little act of hers.

Or so he thought.

3 days of this ridiculous silent treatment had passed. And maybe it was driving him a little crazy. Able did not like being ignored. If anything, HE, did the ignoring. Not the other way around. Aside from Emre's little silent game there was another issue that Able took offense with. As of 2 days ago, Emre began sneaking out at night. The absolute nerve of this mortal incensed him.

All of this nonsense was driving him crazy with frustration and curiosity. Part of him reasoned that he shouldn't care about her affairs. But a more selfish part of him was furious that she had the nerve to sneak past him every night to do who knows what. This would not stand!

It was now Friday and the 4th day that he hadn't really seen Emre at all. He refused to say that he was concerned. No. Not in the least. He was merely curious. He finished his chores as soon as possible and took off towards the sheep pen, expecting to find Emre standing there. He would beat an explanation out of her if he had to.

Aaaaand the mortal was no where he expected her to be.

Able approached the sheep pen and noticed heavy, fresh tire tracks in the mud. He growled to himself in irritation and followed them. What would he say when he found her? He did not know. He just knew that he needed her attention on him. And only him.

He imagined all the things he would say to her before he even reached her. He imagined grabbing her arm and demanding to know what the hell she was up to. He imagined her pulling away from him defiantly and mouthing off. His skin began to burn from the thoughts. The only woman in the world who would dare talk back to him was Emre.

The thought of Emre's rage was turning him on.

What is happening to me?

He had to find her.

When Able's mind returned to his surroundings, he realized that he was miles out from the farm and had followed the tire tracks deep into the woods. He was coming up on a clearing when he found a small black ATV parked on the rocky shores of a large lake. He only recognized the vehicle because the foundation had allowed him to have one for a short time before he misused it for nefarious purposes. And by misuse, he ran over a couple of SCP soldiers in a fit of rage. But this ATV, he recognized. It usually was left outside of the horse barn.

Able looked around, he couldn't see anyone...Suddenly the surface of the lake broke. He immediately jumped into the tall overgrowth of the woods behind a tree. His large bare feet cracking the weak sticks under them. He peaked out at the lake and his gray eyes widened.

Emre's head and shoulders were all he could see as she looked around her from the lake. Her hair was wet and weighed down from the water. Is she naked? He inquired.

"I thought I heard something..." she mumbled. But Able could hear her perfectly.

You did hear something. But you cannot see me. Can you little mortal?

Emre bobbed in the water. She deeply inhaled and lifted out of the water just enough to expose her chest. Able's eyes grew even wider. Her breasts were full and supple. Soft, light brown skin surrounding her nipples completely filled his vision. Able almost lost his resolve at that moment. She had no idea what she was doing to him. The nails on his finger tips were digging into the bark of the tree and he was aroused to the point of pain. His feet were itching to move and capture her.

Able dragged his claws down the tree, leaving long, jagged marks on the bark. He stifled a snarl as angered frustration filled him. He was starting to see red. The angry and now aroused SCP took off into the woods as Emre disappeared under the water again. He ran at inhuman speeds until his feet began to bleed.

When he stopped, he clenched a fist and landed a punch on a tree with all the strength he had. Causing it to uproot and fall with a thunderous roar.

Emre dried herself off with the towel and collected her clothing. She sat on the ATV to dress herself. Her hands twisted into her hair to wring out the excess water. She did a double take at the tree next to the ATV. Are those claw marks!?

There was only one thing that could do something like that and it not make a bunch of noise. Emre's face paled, "That PERVERT!" She screeched. With reddening cheeks, Emre tugged her fur hat over her damp hair to keep her head warm. She jumped on the vehicle and sped back home.

Thankfully, Able was no where to be seen once she was home. Emre even managed to watch television for a about an hour before the dangerous SCP flung the door open and trudged upstairs without so much a glance in her direction.

Emre sighed. This is so not a healthy environment to live in. She huffed and ran her hands down her face. How much did that creep see? Now I seriously need a good drink.

She glanced at the clock. A smile slowly snuck into her face. Emre went to her room and pulled out her going out clothes and make up. She settled on a knitted white long sleeved shirt and black skinny jeans with black furry boots to keep her feet warm. Her hair fell perfectly in long brown curls down her shoulders. Emre's make up was minimal. But some eyeliner and nude lipstick made all the difference. She covered herself in a black coat and and inspected herself in her mirror.

Emre huffed, "Well...I think I look pretty good. Better than what I usually wear here." She turned to the left then right to make sure all sides of her body were to her standards.

She grabbed her purse and as quietly as she could, opened her door just enough to peak out from the slit. All clear. Emre thought and tip toed past Able's room and down the dark stairs. She cringed at every creak of the wood beneath her boots but managed to get to the door without any mishaps. That breath Emre was holding could finally be released as her hand landed on the front door's handle.

"Going somewhere?"

Emre screeched in absolute terror. She felt a foreign hand grab hers and wrench it from the doorknob. She was spun around violently to face icy gray eyes that practically glimmered in the dark house. Emre was once again astonished at how he towered over her. Not only that but he completely took up her field of vision even in the dark. His body radiated with intense heat that she could feel against her face. All Emre could do was squeeze as close as possible to the door and hope that he wasn't in a terrible mood.

"Where are you going?" He repeated. His eyes narrowing at her.

"I—...I'm going to...the bar." Emre whimpered. A low growl bubbled in Able's chest,

"What is this...bar?" He took a small step towards Emre which only made her shrink further into the wooden door.

"It's a...place for people to drink...alcohol and stuff." Able turned his head to the side curiously. He watched her face. Noticing she was wearing a very pleasing make up on her eyes and pouty full lips. He had the strong urge to kiss her but he leaned so close into Emre that his lips tickled her ear instead. He heard a faint gasp come from her,

"I'm going with you."

"W-what? No. No! You can't go!" Emre argued.

"Do you think you could stop me mortal?" Able taunted. Emre rolled her eyes towards the study,

"I could go get that detonator and blow you to..." Able gripped Emre's cheeks in his right hand, cupping her chin in a threatening hold. He momentarily admired her soft flesh beneath his rough fingertips.

"You wouldn't dare." He snarled at her, showing off his sharpened teeth. "I've been stuck in the house for days while you sneak out of here. I will not tolerate it any longer. I'm. Going. With. You." He released her face.

Emre knew she wouldn't be able to change his mind. "Fine...but you need to wear something a little better than just a t shirt and pajama pants." Emre crosses her arms. Able smirked insidiously and headed back to his room to change.

"It is good you see it my way."

Apologies if the story seems slow or boring right now. I'm (spoiler alert) gearing up for some romantic progression between these two and I'm also preparing some serious violence and action scenes involving the Fifth Church. But if you're enjoying this please leave a comment! Thank you!


	19. Chapter 19

Emre knew she should've taken her chance to ditch Able. Just run out the door and drive to the bar alone. But her feet were planted firmly to the floor. She doubted that she could even reach the car. Emre imagined Able catching her as soon as she opened the door and twisting her head off with a flick of his wrist. Okay. Maybe she was overreacting. No, no I don't think I am.

And say if she did reach the car and drive off? Well...she was pretty sure that Able could run as fast as a speeding car and he would just toss her out the window. Besides, it's a pitch black night and a cold 45 degrees. I'd be a complete idiot to try speeding.

"You mortals have such ridiculous clothing." Able's voice broke her daydreaming. "How can anyone defeat their enemies in this garb!" He snarled.

First of all, what did Able know about fashion? Apparently a decent amount. Second of all, how did Able look so good (well that's an understatement. He looked downright sexy) and so out of place at the same fucking time? The moody scp picked out a simple outfit. A white shirt, the top button wasn't buttoned and his sleeves rolled up to his forearms. He was wearing well fitting blue jeans. His shirt was tucked in on one side and untucked on the other. It copied his chaotic personality perfectly. Able's tattoos were visible on his neck and arms. But dressed this way he simply looked like your local bad ass and not like some supernatural monster.

It's not like I've never noticed that he's hot. Emre thought ruefully. I've been pretty busy thinking about how he'd try to kill me too...but damn...he's hot.

Emre finally shook herself out of staring at Able. He had the biggest shit eating grin she'd ever seen on his face. Great...he caught me staring. When she saw his sharp teeth she quickly remembered that the man would still stand out like a sore thumb. His nails were getting sharper again too.

"There's no talking you out of coming with me is there?"

"No."

Able followed Emre to the silver Dodge truck out in the driveway. She jumped in the driver's seat while Able sat in the passenger seat. Emre was suddenly was very aware of how small she looked in the truck compared to Able. Well, at least there is plenty of room.

There were two bars that Emre liked to visit. Presley's. Which was a rinky-dink small bar where mostly older men went to drink and then there was the more high-end Silver Bar. With a dance floor and lofty sitting areas. It was basically a small club. But Emre enjoyed the energy there.

Emre drove fairly quickly this time. She bit her lip and shriveled into herself under Able's intense and watchful gaze. He of course smirked with glee. His fanged filled mouth twisting into a cruel sneer as he made her feel like prey even while she drove. Finally he tore his eyes away.

Able took in the scenery. They passed multiple docks for sea transport, surrounded by rocky hills and changing landscapes. The car slowed as it pulled into the lit drive way of the Silver Bar. Without hesitation and with mischief in mind, Able hopped out of the truck and speed walked towards the entrance of the bar. Itching to experience something new.

"What the hell...hey! Able!" Emre called, yanking the keys out of the ignition and running after the man. She managed to jump in front of him before he reached the doors, "Whoa-Whoa! Wait a minute!" Emre's hands landed squarely on his chest. To her surprised he halted immediately, his gray eyes glared down at her hands spread on his large chest. Horrified, Emre snatched her hands away and stiffly held them at her sides, damnit, wwwhhhy...she shut her eyes to calm herself before speaking, "I have some rules."

Able scoffed and took a step forward. Preparing to push past her. But Emre threw her hands up again. This time keeping distance from touching him,

"I brought you here. I'm still in charge. And frankly you've never been to a bar built in this century. So it's wise you listen to me."

Able glared down at her, silent. Emre continued, "number one, you stay out of trouble. No fighting, no challenging. Two, try not to talk, your teeth are freaking terrifying okay? Three...stay away from me until it's time to leave...oh! And...don't drink too much..."

"Are you done?" Able growled menacingly with irritation.

"Can you behave?" Emre pressed anyway. Able was in Emre's face in a flash, she didn't even have a chance to pull away. He loomed over her. His eyes locked onto hers. He was so close she could feel his breath on her face. Right on her soft full lips and Able's eyes were now locked onto them,

"Can I behave?" He mocked. A pointed claw ran down her neck and to her exposed collarbone. Emre shivered under his touch. There was fear, but this time it was different. The sudden heat on her cheeks and down her back made that apparent. She wasn't afraid of him killing her, she was afraid of something something else. Able sniffed and he pulled away, hesitantly. Emre suppressed a whine and took a deep breath. What the fuck was he doing to me? She was suddenly aware of the buzzing feeling between her legs. Oh my god...

Emre spun around and marched towards the bar. Able, chest poking out and smirking, stalked uncomfortably close behind her.


	20. Chapter 20

Able's eyes tightened as the two entered the bar. Flashing and moving colored lights lit up the place as people walked past them. On the left was the extensive bar and on the right a lounging area with black seats and glass tables. Black metal railing separated the open downstairs area that was the dance floor. Emre spotted the wave of her friend Tana in the lounge area, she waved back and turned towards Able,

"I'll be over there," she nod her head towards the area quickly, "stay out of trouble." She mumbled as she walked off to her friend.

Tana burst from her chair, grabbing Emre in a hug.

"O-m-g!! I missed you!" Tana howled as she smiled wildly.

"You saw me yesterday Tana!" Emre laughed at her friend's over-exaggerations. She and Tana sat down in the chairs. A glass table between them.

"Well yeah...but when your dad gets back from his work trip I feel like I won't see you as much anymore." She whined. "How are you?" Suddenly Tana's eyes drifted over to the tall, imposing man who arrived with her friend, "and who is that tall drink of whiskey over there?"

Emre turned around to see Able, staring at her from afar. He hadn't moved from his spot at all since she left him. Emre quickly turned back, "he's nobody. Some guy my dad brought home from work a couple weeks ago."

"Oh my god and you aren't banging him?" Tana leaned in and said lowly with a teasing laugh in her voice.

"God no! Tana! Damn I'm not...like you!" Emre yelped with humorous alarm.

"You're right. I'm a slut. But I'm a proud slut." Tana boasted. Emre rolled her eyes and chuckled at her outrageous friend. "So who is he and is he single?"

Emre felt a quick stab of jealousy and inferiority once Tana asked that. Is Able even interested in girls like Tana? She quickly brushed it off, what does that matter to me anyway? Guy could have anyone he wanted probably...

"Can we, ya know...not talk about him right now?" Emre asked with some tenseness in her voice. Tana smirked,

"Oh my damn. You like him!" She pointed towards her with a bent elbow. Not to draw attention.

"No. Absolutely not." Emre shook her head. "You always go there."

"Emre I've been your best friend for 10 years, since we were in highschool. Every time you like a guy, you get super irritable. Defensive and denialist as fuck." Tana started. "Besides...look at him. He's sexy as fuck. What's there not to like?"

Emre's eyes widened, "oh there's a lot not to like." Let's start with, he's a thousands of years old mass murderer. Total boyfriend material. Emre thought sarcastically.

"Everyone has their problems Em."

"Not these kinds of problems." Emre rebutted.

"I bet he's awesome in bed."

"Tana!" Emre scolded in alarm.

"What!?" Tana teased with a sly smile.

"Stop it! Damn..." Emre groaned in embarrassment. Suddenly she thought out loud, "I don't even know if he's even attracted to women." She shrugged. Not that it particularly mattered. But at no point did she actually witness him do something actually flirty. Unless she counted awkward encounters like what he did outside the bar as flirty. Or when he spied on her skinny dipping.

"Oh he's, definitely attracted to women." Tana pointed out. Emre followed Tana's eyes back to where she and Able entered earlier. Emre felt like her heart dropped into her stomach at the sight of a pretty blonde woman, shorter than Able but taller than herself, holding the SCP's attention. They both had moved a bit further into the bar area. His gray eyes followed the blonde woman's constant swaying back and forth as she flirted with him. The corner of his lips were lifted as he watched her. That feeling of inferiority crept back into Emre's mind again. The way Able looked at the blonde reminded her of how he looked at her.

Able hadn't been around any other women except for her as of late. It shouldn't be bothering her that a man like him would look at pretty girls like that. Or that he would enjoy a woman's company. But for some reason it bothered her immensely. Especially when she realized that he looked at her the same way he was looking at the blonde. Like a piece of meat. Meaningless.

The blonde had her hands all over him. Emre couldn't look anymore and turned around to Tana,

"You okay Em?"

"I need a drink." Emre quickly said.

"I can go get some." Tana offered.

"No, I'll go." Emre was up before Tana could say anything else.

Emre hurried to the bar. She sat on a lone stool. The bartender turned to her,

"Give me something strong." Emre ordered tightly. Her throat constricting as she felt tears stinging her eyes. Her jealously was quickly turning into uncharacteristic anxiety. The bartender slid her a drink and she greedily took down the first shot.

A man took a seat next to her. Emre didn't pay attention until he started speaking,

"You're Emre right?" Emre jerked her head in his direction,

"W-what?"

"Are you Emre? The farm girl with the crazy science dad I always hear about?"

The guy in front of her was gorgeous. Fair skinned, Short, curly brunette hair and a triangular jaw line. He was wearing a denim vest over a red collared plaid shirt and working blue jeans. His gentle blue eyes were laid on her with interest. Emre smiled in reflex, "is that what the townsfolk are calling us now?"

"I thought it was a cute name." His pearly white teeth gleamed at her. Emre laughed this time. The man chuckled, "my name's Eric. Eric Cob." He reaches out a hand for Emre to shake.

Able found himself in a corner as the blonde continued trying to woo him. She was very attractive. He could admit that with no problem. But even if his body was willing, his mind was not. It was entertaining at first and now, it was downright annoying. Able didn't miss Emre striding over to the bar. The tenseness in her walk indicated that something was bothering her.

Everything in Able was demanding that he get up and see what had bothered the woman so badly. He was going to tell the blonde to 'get lost', when a man sat next to Emre and struck up a conversation with her. She was smiling and giggling at him. The tenseness in her body slowly lifting.

Able scowled darkly. His fingernails tapping irritably on the glass counters.

"Everything okay?" The blonde pouted at him.

Able turned his attention to the woman who had managed to capture his attention for a short while. He could enjoy a good looking woman, but not with Emre standing less than a few yards from him. The mouthy mortal remained one hundred times more pleasing to the eye. Furthermore,

He absolutely hated the submissive behavior of this woman.

Emre stood tall and looked him in the eye when he was being challenging to her. This one avoided his eye contact and stayed a head below him. She was taller than Emre so there were no excuses for this.

Emre's voice was deeper than hers too. Womanly, mature. The blonde's voice was light and feathery. It pissed him off.

So the mortal has ruined my ability to enjoy a good woman too. He thought bitterly, and she grabs the attention of other males too? What makes their attention of more worth than my own?

"Do you want to dance baby?" The woman asked.

"I am not a..." Able paused when his eyes returned to the two humans. The man was beckoning Emre to go downstairs to the dance floor, Emre's hand clutching the boy's enraged the murderous creature.

He was livid. He didn't need an explanation. Emre. Is. MINE.


	21. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

Hello my wonderful readers! Please re read chapter 19-20 if you have already went over it after the posting of this note. I accidentally repeated chapter 20. Chapter 19 is now different!


	22. Chapter 21

Eric escorted Emre to the dance floor with a smile.

Oh don't you dare look back

Just keep your eyes on me

I said you're holding back

She said, "shut up and dance with me"

Emre swayed to the beat as Eric managed to find them a place to dance. He pulled her close to him and followed the beat with her.

The blonde led Able to the darkened dance floor. She was shimmying in front of him before they could even find a spot. His eyes scanned the large crowd for the wild haired woman, Emre, to no avail. She would have to come out of such suffocating conditions eventually. Even though he knew that he could not, he tried to enjoy the lustful stranger that had caught his attention. He settled his large hands on her hips as she vigorously ground against him. He barely moved. In his younger years, engaging in this type of behavior would do nothing but earn him a painful erection (as he was celibate until the incident with Azura) and a great beating from his father for disobeying his teachings (going to the 'whorehouse' was forbidden). Able smirked at the fond memory of his father, when he felt the blonde spin around and wrap her arms around his neck,

"Maybe you and I should blow this place and get somewhere private so I could...blow you?" Able raised a brow. He had no idea what that meant but her tongue licking her lips implied something sexual.

Why does she think blowing on me is a sexual act? He wondered confused.

She grabbed his hands and planted them right on her ass for more emphasis. Able, amused, quickly realized what she meant.

"Maybe..." he started to consider her lewd offer. That's when his eyes traveled over the crowd. That's when his prey, Emre, and the batūlu (boy) she ran off with appeared out of the crowd, laughing and clearly enjoying each other's company. Able's jaw hardened, "Maybe next time..." Able coldly drifted away from the woman who looked on in surprise as he stalked away.

"Oh my god, that was so much fun!" Emre laughed, "I feel so much better." She admitted to Eric. It was the truth, she had momentarily forgotten her jealousy concerning Able and just enjoyed dancing with Eric.

"You were amazing! You got moves girl!" Eric hugged her close. He pulled away and just looked at her,

Emre blushes under his gaze. She couldn't explain it, but as his face started to get closer so did Emre's. Their lips barely touched when she was violently pulled away. A tight, hot grip on her arm kept her from getting away from the towering man who was practically steaming from his head.

Able dragged Emre through the dancing crowd. So many people bouncing around, lights flashing in different colors, no one noticed that she was screaming at Able to let her go as he dragged her. She knew why he was going this way, it would take Eric forever to get through the crowd. But for Able, he just mowed through them like a knife on butter. Emre looked up to see the restroom sign at a narrow, barely lit hallway.

Able tossed her against one of the walls. He corned her with his large frame. Eyes glowing in the dark. He looked like a giant man eating cat ready to devour her. But at this point Emre was pissed off like no other,

"Able! What the fuck?" Emre yelped.

"Mannu ammītu batūlu?" Able barked at her, baring his sharp teeth. She couldn't quite hear it at first because she was still getting over being pushed into the wall but it sounded like a demand.

"What?" She furrowed her brows in confusion.

"That boy. The one you came down here with. Who is he?"

"What the hell do you care? It's not any of your business."

And she was right. What did he care? Why would he care? What did it matter if another man showed her attention?

No, he growled to himself, it did matter. The very thought of anyone having Emre in that way irritated him deeply.

"It is my business." He ground out between his teeth. "You'd waste your time on an insignificant enšu ḫā ' iru?" (Weak suitor)

He tried to rationalize his sudden possessive feelings towards her. Maybe they'd been cooped up in the house too long and he was simply used to seeing her around him and only him. What if he let this go right now? Let the boy have Emre. Let him dance with her, let him kiss her, let him touch her. He recalled Emre naked in the lake. Both a welcome and unwelcome image.

It frustrated him,

It pissed him off.

It made him excited as fuck to remember her.

He was starting to see red.

"Atti iyātu." (You're mine)

"I don't understand your thousand year old language Able! You go and rip me away from a guy I just met for this?" She splayed her arms in reference to his current interrogation. "You didn't care about this 10 minutes ago when that woman had her hands all over you!"

Able's dangerous and large hands shot out to cup the entire sides of her face. The sharp talons on his thumbs lightly scratched her soft cheeks.

"Do you think that karkittu (whore) has mūqu (power) over me? Do you really believe yourself inferior or equal to such a lowly creature?" Able shifted his grip slightly and moved his head to the side in a curiosity. Emre could barely understand a single thing he was saying at this point. But she couldn't say anything back, her mouth just hung open stupidly. Able huffed,

"No...I did not think so."

He leaned down and roughly took her lips in his own. Emre froze with shock, her body stiff as Able continued to hungrily devour her lips. She felt the smallest vibration of a whine emerging from his throat when she didn't respond. For a moment, this all felt...right. Her lips began to move despite her mind growing numb with confusion and surprise. Abruptly she felt a horrible pain in her bottom lip. The pain quickly brought Emre out of the clouds and she started thrashing in Able's grip. She pushed against his chest, "Able stop...too rough!" She pleaded. He immediately pulled back from her. Emre was breathing hard and giving him a fiery stare that equaled the imposing man in front of her. She could see it now, the look in his eyes. It was nothing like how he looked at that blonde girl. There was more than just hunger. It was an unquestionable and intense desire in his gray eyes. Emre's wide eyes dragged to Able's mouth. His animalistic sneer gave her a front seat to the rows of gleaming sharp teeth that were covered in wisps of her blood.

Emre touched her stinging, swelling lips. "Oh God..." she covered her mouth in horror and ran into the women's bathroom. Able watched her retreating form, he held himself back from following her.

If he did, there was no telling what he would do to her.

"H-he bit me...he fucking bit me." Emre sobbed into the water she splashed on her lips. It won't stop...the blood won't stop!

Eric pushed through the crowded dance floor. He could only see Emre run into the bathroom as Able stood there.

"Emre?" He said softly at first. Able was barely moving. His eyes were locked on the door. Eric knocked on it urgently,

"Emre? Emre are you okay?" Eric called through it. No answer.

Emre looked towards the door, still wiping the last bit of blood on her face. Two bites marked the inside of her swollen and burning bottom lip.

Eric looked back at Able with a scowl, "what the hell did you do to her?" He shouted at him. The shout dissolved when he saw blood around his lips. Able didn't even look at him, "what the fuck? Is that blood? Dude did you hear me!?"

"Is there a problem here?" 2 large muscled bouncers in black attire appeared from the darkened area of the dance floor into the dim lights of the bathroom hallway.

Emre splashed her face one last time. She was still shaking. Her hair was a mess.

All of a sudden there was a shout from outside the door and a heavy thump. There was a woman screaming.

"God no...shit!" Emre dashed to the bathroom door and heaved it open.

Able had one bouncer by the back of his neck in his fearsome grip. The other was getting up from the floor. Eric pushed himself into a corner to stay out of the fray. She watched as Able effortlessly bent the bouncer's muscled arm in an unnatural way. His shoulder bones cracked under the pressure and the entire arm bent towards the ceiling. The bouncer screamed in pain. But Able didn't stop there, in a flash Able planted his foot behind the bouncer's knee making the man kneel. He further bent the mans entire arm. Now it pointed towards the crowd completely laying across his back.

The other bouncer jumped up and attacked Able with a left hook. Able remained much quicker. He stopped the punch with one hand. The man's arm was shaking as he tried to push through it. Able twisted the bouncer's arm and twisted the man's whole body with it, with his right hand he dug his claws into the bouncer's neck, muscles flexing to prepare an incision through the thin skin. He's going to rip his fucking head off! Emre realized.

She needed to say something!

"Able stop!" And to her surprise the SCP froze, eyes locked on hers as his fingers viciously teased the man's very life. With the fighting over Emre was now aware that people were watching. The music was still going but a crowd had begun forming at the hallway and people were freaking out. Emre looked back at Able. He looked absolutely dangerous. But his eyes were trained on her only. She said the first thing she could even think of, "I want to go home." She said quietly. But she knew he heard her loud and clear. "Let him go...I just want to go home."

Able pushed the man away almost immediately. Okay. Now Emre was even more freaked out. Why was he listening to her? Not that she was complaining, but WHY was he actually obeying her.

Emre looked back at Eric and mouthed an, "I'm sorry" before taking off past the crowd, through the dance floor and up the stairs.

Tana hurriedly approaches her,

"Holy shit what happened to you?" She said inspecting her friend's swollen lip.

"I'll text you." Emre said, "trust me. I'll text you." No questions asked. Tana nodded,

"Stay safe babe." She said quickly as Able stalked behind Emre.

Emre almost made it to the door when the blonde woman from earlier tried to stop Able, "baby, I thought, maybe, me and you could..." but Able ignored her, pushing past her like she was just talking, blonde air.

Emre suppressed a mean chuckle. But she couldn't stop herself from spinning around and flipping the blonde woman off before exiting the bar with the SCP.

Silently the two made it to the truck. Emre tried to collect herself. Her breathing was hard and she was ridden with adrenaline shakes. Able wasn't even looking at her. He was staring straight ahead. His breathing controlled. Is he trying to calm himself down?

Emre happened to look further down. Her face turned a beet red. Holy shit! Is he turned on by all of this!? The large tent in his pants was unmistakeable.

She was trapped in the car with a thousand year old, turned on, mass murdering, psychopath who is on the verge of rampaging.

Holy Cannoli, longest chapter I've written for this story!! Just gotta say I love writing this story. How do you like it so far? What are you thinking about this? What would you like to see?

I have to admit, even though I'm making Able have romantic feelings I want to keep him in character. The way I imagine Able is an animalistic, mature man whose values are still occasionally stuck in the old times. He's the kind of guy that will throw a kid in a river if they told him they can't swim (because they'll figure it out quick after that ).

Do you want more fluff and romantic progression between these two first? Or do you want some story progression with the Fifth Church? Lemme know!


	23. Chapter 22

Able leaned away from Emre. He closed his eyes. Forcing himself to stay calm. He would never admit it but for the first time he was actually anxious about getting out of control in her presence. When he opened his eyes he fixed his steely gaze on her tensed frame. Her hands were gripping the steering wheel until her knuckles turned white. He had a very alien urge to reach out and soothe her until she relaxed. But instead he dug his fingers into the skin of his palms and kept his frustrations to himself. He would only scare her. And he was not ready to openly display such obvious affections.

This mortal was making him act against his basic nature. Or maybe she was reawakening his true nature?

Either way the confusion pissed him off.

A long time ago, thousands of years ago, women considered him a charmer. He would smile at them, keep a respectable distance and gently court them when the eyes of elders had left them alone. They flocked to him and his brother. He never had to seek out their attentions. Hell even Cain's woman threw herself at him.

His undoing.

The abrupt sound of the Truck sputtering and jerking lifted Able out of his daydreaming.

"What?" Emre looked into the dashboard with confusion, "No. No, no, no, no-," the Truck jerked on last time before coming to a slow stop. Able said nothing as Emre took off her seatbelt and jumped out of the Truck. He momentarily admired how small she looked when she exited vehicle.

Emre popped the hood of the car and looked over the insides. Nothing broken, no gas or mist wafting out of the engine. She walked back to the wheel and tried to start the car again and again and again. But it was completely dead.

"Fuck!" Emre cried out in anger. "Haven't I had enough tonight!?" Emre was back at the hood of her car, she hit it with her hand, a painful decision, "Shit, shit, shit...SHIT!!!" Emre screamed at the engine then up into the cloudy sky. It was starting to snow again and the temperature was getting ready to hit about 15 degrees Fahrenheit. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes.

"Pašāḫu ardatu." (Literally 'calm down woman')

Emre spun around to Able's voice, even though she couldnt really see him, "you speak to me in that language one more time and I'm gonna rip your fucking tongue out with my teeth!" She threatened.

Able's brows actually went up in complete surprise at her threat. Then a heat burrowed in between his thighs. He voice took on a low, husky tone,

"I would like to see you try mortal."

That voice made Emre's legs feel just a little bit weak. But she was still too upset to acknowledge his behavior. Yeah, this was totally what I needed right now. Emotional rollercoasters, Able almost rampage killing people in the bar and now, getting stuck with him, potentially horny, in dangerous weather. Emre pulled out her phone, the time on it said 3:30 am.

DAD!! EMERGENCY!! Stranded on road, it's 15 degrees out here! Able is with me!

Hopefully he'd text her back soon. Aside from the snow, it was practically pitch black outside. The moon was the only source of light. Sure, Emre could see her hand in front of her face but any farther than that was a no-go.

Emre felt a soft touch on her midsection through her jacket, "Jesus!" She gasped, jumping out of Able's touch. She could see some of his face illuminated by moonlight. He was frowning, as usual. But the look on his face was unsettling,

"Get back inside the metal contraption." He said flatly. There was a seriousness in his voice that she couldn't place. Her brows furrowed in confusion. Able reached out with a furled fist, he opened his hand to show her a smooth, silver metal. He growled, "Get. Back. In. Now"

Emre didn't question it. Someone was out there with them, someone sabotaged the car. She ran back to the truck and threw open the door, climbing in and sitting in the driver's seat.

Emre looked at the dash to find the headlights. Her phone started ringing, "fuck!" She hissed at the loud noise. "Hello?"

"Emre, holy shit, I've texted you, like, five times!" It was Tana, she was breathing hard and her voice sounded strained.

"Are you okay?" Emre asked as she continued to fumble for the lights. She was so stressed out her brain and hands weren't working right.

"Fuck no! These Charlie's Angels looking motherfuckers just busted up the place. People are dead Emre! They're looking for that guy that was with you!" Emre froze,

"Are you serious?"

"I would not joke about this shit." Tana admonished.

"What about-" Emre's hand flicked on the high beams of the truck, "Eric..."

"What the fuck, your head is stuck on dick, what the fuck is wrong with you, blah blah blah blah..." Tana's voice faded into rambles and incoherent screaming as Emre's phone slipped from her hand and onto the truck floor.

The man she briefly known as Eric, stood only yards away. He was missing his shirt and his face was twisted into a scowl that rivaled Able's. His eyes were glowing a demonic red, and his hands were covered in rusted chains that dug into his skin, making the soft tissue tear and bleed.

She could see Able standing in front of the truck, a glowing purple sword in his hand, like some twisted, dark guardian angel. Able looked on at the demon with heated curiosity. What had compelled such a horrific creature to show its face here of all places.

"Ma ' atta." (Who are you?) Able demanded. He did not yell. Yet his voice boomed.

"Never you mind boy." The demon responded condescendingly. Able's grip on his sword hardened at the word, 'boy'. He felt a very unnatural aura from the demon. "I am here to bring you to the church. In exchange for my freedom from Hell."

Without warning the demon unleashed the chains from his arms and flung one directly towards the truck. The chains destroyed the front windshield. Making Emre scream bloody murder. In its wake burning marks mutilated the hood of the truck. Able didn't even flinch, but he did turn his head to look at then screaming woman. She looked absolutely terrified, A cut from the glass thinly sliced her cheek.

Able was unquestionably, undoubtedly and royally. Pissed. Off.

He was seething with hate. His tattoos that covered his body radiated through his shirt, burning holes through the fabric.

The Demon bolted into a run to attack him. Able simply walked towards the demon. Finally raising his sword once the creature was close enough to die damage.

The chains met his ethereal sword with a sickening screech. Able quickly spun to dodge a whip of the burning chains and brought his sword down at Eric's chest, slicing it to return the favor. Able allowed his sword to vanish so he could dig his talons into the arms of the Demon mercenary. He pulled, hard. The muscle in the Demon's arms were exposed. It was like skinning a rabbit. Skin, muscle and the chains of the demon fell away to the snow covered road. His blood hissed as it dyed the ground red around them. Able pushed the evil creature away to create space. But his attacker immediately renewed the fight. The Demon roared in pure anger and charged Able a move that caught him by surprise. The inhuman strength and momentum put forth in his charge knocked them both off the road and into the dark snowy woods.

"Able!" Emre shouted. She practically kicked open the driver's door and headed to the truck bed. She flipped on her phone light and fished under the tarp that protected her tools and equipment before pulling out a heavy tire iron.

Emre bolted into the woods. Following the screeches and heavy shouts of the two unworldly creatures battling it out. She could hear trees being felled and outright destroyed. Booms of glowing light illuminated the woods as they threw blows to each other's body's. It probably would have been a fantastical sight if it were under better circumstances.

The Demon known as 'Eric' had gotten the upper hand on the vengeful SPC. He unhooked a dagger from his belt and jammed it deep into Able's neck. The tip of the rusty metal stuck out from the other side. Able did not scream, as millenniums of horrific incidences had numbed him, but his attempts to push the Demon off of him were becoming weaker. His gaze hazier. Eric seized Able's neck, and began to squeeze, smiling insanely at him.

"You're so weak." The Demon laughed, "the Church told me you'd be a challenge! I just need you weak enough to carry. Hell, I might even have time to fool around with that girl. Emre."

Able's eyes widened at her name,

"Oh yeah. That little piece of human ass will do nicely. She was all over me at that bar. And you got, just a little jealous, didn't you?" He taunted, "she was going to kiss me you know? She was going to kiss a stranger. A demon stranger, before kissing a sick fuck like you. And you just couldn't handle it." The Demon smirked, "when I'm done with you I'm going to fuck her until she dies."

Able's tattoos began to glow,

"HEY!"

Eric's eyes snapped away from Able. His nose instantly met a tire iron. Throwing him off Able in surprise. Emre repeatedly beat him with the iron, "You. SICK. MOTHER. FUCKER!" She screamed with each hit.

The Demon, Eric, merely laughed at her attempts. He grabbed her and pushed her away. Which, for her, meant flying through the air a couple feet. He jumped on top of her and wrapped his mutilated hands around her throat.

Able could barely see. He was losing so much blood. But Emre was screaming.

And that's all that mattered.

His anger spiked to levels that were unseen during his existence. His tattoos burned a glowing hot red, the snow began to melt around him. Before him, Emre was being strangled, her legs were kicking under the Demon, she was trying to push him away.

It ends here. Now.

Able reached up and yanked the dagger from his neck. It began to heal. That's new.

Emre was at her breaking point. She was losing consciousness.

"I'm gonna..." Eric's words were cut off when a glowing sword erupted from his chest. His hands released her neck instantly to grip the sharp blade that ran through him. Able's powerful hands wrapped around the Demon's head and with a quick twist it popped off his neck. Able's anger completely blinded him to his next actions,

"No. More. Talking." He fumed. The head was still gapping at him, flapping its lips and moaning. Able brought the head to his mouth and with his teeth, ripped out the tongue of a Demon named Eric.


	24. Chapter 23

Able and Azura would meet in the caves for weeks after their first encounter. Whatever frustrations Able held, Azura would soothe them out of him in ways that no one else could or would.

He was starting to fall in love with her. And he was convinced that love was reciprocated. He was convinced that she would defend him at all costs.

It was naive of him.

In the midst of engaging in sex with her, he would imagine them approaching his brother, Cain, and denounce his engagement to Azura. He felt an uncharacteristic vengefulness in all of this. His brother never appreciated anything. He never tried for anything. He never earned anything.

So why should he have her? Why should Cain be gifted with such a beautiful creature? When he was so disgraceful.

"I knew it." Able's head snapped towards the intruding voice in the darkness. He pulled away from Azura. Unabashedly exposed to the cold, dry air of the desert cave. He wanted whoever was there to see what he did. Azura did not move from her spot, but frantically tried to cover herself with her dress. She knew who that voice belonged to immediately .

Cain walked out of the darkness. Anger and rage laced into his facial features. Tears were falling down his cheeks. The hurt etched into his eyes and the stress that lined his forehead brought a sick pleasure. Judging by the flushed red color to his cheeks, he had been drinking

It was the same look Cain had when God rejected his offering.

Can's hands were shaking, "I fucking knew it." The shaking was in his voice too. "How could you!" His eyes snapped to Azura.

Azura was already starting to cry. She had bunches of her dress clenched into her fists and she cried out. Three words that forever changed Cain and Able's life.

"He forced me!"

Able's eyes, wide and in disbelief stared down at Azura. He had no words.

"What?" Cain responded. Horror edged into his voice.

Azura took one stony look at Able. A look that told him everything. She had to save her own skin here and Able was in the way of that. Azura leaped toward Cain, falling on her knees. Her hands clasped together and she pleaded with Cain,

"He took me here and if I didn't do it he'd take me away from you. He said he'd kill you!" She cried out to him. Cain's fists bundled up tightly,

"Talīmu..." (affectionate for 'brother') Able tried to find the words to defend himself. But what could he possibly say to his intoxicated and angry brother? It was her word against his. And Cain clearly trusted her more at this moment.

"Shut up!" Cain screamed at him, "shut up! Shut up!" Cain pushed past Azura, who fell to the ground in a heap of tears. The older brother attacked the younger one.

Able threw out his arms, prepared to do anything possible to get away from his furious sibling. But Cain's blind anger provided him with a vigor and strength that Able was no real match against. The two tumbled out of the cave entrance. Cain threw wild, uncontrolled punches while Able covered his bruising face and chest. Blow after blow landed upon Able.

Able fought back as best he could, anger and hate burning into his chest as Cain made unrelenting attacks in his person.

Able caught a glimpse of something heavy in his brother's hand. He didn't know what it was until he felt the first blow of the rock against his skull.

"Cain! No!" Able yelled out in pain. But Cain ignored him and sent the rock crashing into his skull with a force so brutal that Able's eye dislodged from the socket.

This time, Able could only mouth words of mercy and pain. His voice had been taken with the next hit. With the last of his strength, Able reached up and gripped Cain's shirt. He looked at his brother with his good eye. His brother looked back at him and raised his hand.

Another slam to his skull dislodged his teeth. He was still alive.

The next crushed in one side of his face. There was blood now. Splattering all over Cain.

He was still alive. Gripping Cain's shirt. Giving him a look of absolute defiance.

Another blow exposed his skull.

Another blow

Another

Another

Another

Cain wasn't sure exactly when Able died throughout this. But all of his blood pooled around them. There was a bright light and a booming voice above him.

Able's blood seeped into the Earth before Cain's eyes. He was horrified by what he had done. He begged, pleaded for mercy. He felt a horrible burning on his body. A terrible mark was etched into his forehead.

And he too was cast out.

Emre stares wide eyed in horror as Able ripped out the Demon, Eric's tongue. A satisfied growl erupted from his throat as but down on the severed muscle.

"Able." Emre said softly. Able snapped his head toward her, seemingly jolted from his animalistic trance by her voice. She was on the ground, holding her self up by her arms. The severed tongue worked its way out of his mouth and fell onto the now stained snow in a bloody steaming pile.

Able searched Emre's face, suddenly her eyes rolled back, fluttered and her face met the freezing snow as she passed out. Her wild curly hair falling all around her and her jacket was stained in droplets of the Demon's blood.

Months ago, before Able found himself growing more and more infatuated with this girl, he would have considered leaving her to die in the snow. In fact he probably would have started walking away before the thoughts of being forever detained at the SPC facility for letting the girl die would win out.

Despite being attracted to Emre, there was still a nagging, evil voice in the back of his head that begged him to let her go. Emotions just slowed people down. He was eternal, she was not. He was invincible, she was not. He was powerful, she was not. Even during the fight with the Demon, he was sloppy. And it was all because he got angry that Emre was attacked.

Just let her die. The voice coaxed him. It goes against your self preservation to protect her. If she lives. You will die.

Yet he was suddenly reminded of how he felt when the Demon said those disgusting things about Emre. The fury and power that was surging and growing in him from his anger was unlike anything he's ever felt. Emre protected him. She didn't have to attack Eric on his behalf. But she did and Able couldn't help but admire her bravery.

Emre's attack gave him the chance to preserve himself. Considering the fact that Able was a direct threat to her own self preservation, Emre made a sacrifice. No matter how stupid it could have been.

He'd have to ask her why later.

Speaking of Emre...Able sighed. She looked pitiful face down in the snow. He gathered her up in his arm, cradling her head against his heated exposed chest and walked his way back to the truck. Her skin was already turning blue.

He pulled himself and Emre into the driver's seat. Holding her close in his lap and focusing on making his body as warm as possible. Her skin wasn't so blue after a while, but she was out cold. He inspected her neck where the Demon choked her. The marks were a vicious red. Practically glowing. Able felt all the more vindicated for ripping that monster's head off.

Hours passed.

Knock. knock. knock.

Able tensed at the sound and glared through the window. There was someone in a white, glossy suit that covered their face. The person stood outside of the car door. At first Able sneered at them with a threatening growl. Being sure to show his sharpened teeth at them. He would have no problem dealing with someone who dare attack them again.

But the person in the glossy hazmat suit pointed to their chest.

The SCP symbol was on it.

They were being rescued.

Even more hours later in a separated and secure area of an Anchorage, Alaska hospital, Emre was taken to the recovery room. Nothing was broken, but she was being watched for brain damage since she passed out.

Able didn't trust the SCP. Not one bit. He didn't like the scientists. He didn't like the secrets. He didn't like them using him for their petty wars 10 years ago.

He. Did. Not. Trust. Them.

So why would those fools even consider it appropriate to ask him not to follow Emre to her hospital room?

There were a ton of excuses he had for disobeying and disagreeing with their requests. Like the fact that he saved her life, he earned this favor, he could slaughter everyone in here without further consideration.

So they came to an agreement. Able would give them vital information for permission to stay with Emre in recovery.

He told them whatever they asked.

In his mysterious language.

With a satisfied smirk and a refusal to speak in English, they had no choice but to let him go. They could probably try to translate whatever he said later.

There were very few things that caused Able to worry. Even before his untimely murder, he worried little and prayed a lot. But seeing Emre laying in the hospital bed, hooked up to needles and unresponsive, he actually felt a small pang of concern for her. He stepped to the left side of her bed, leaning his face close to hers. He could hear her steady breathing, his sensitive ears could even hear her heart beating in a good rhythm. Able reached out a clawed hand and ran the tips of his claws gently along her cheek.

The scratch was already healing up.

"Babbanû." (Beautiful) He whispered. She will never hear me say that to her face. He chuckled to himself cruelly.

Able snatched his hand away upon hearing the voice of Emre's father coming down the hall. He straightened his body and leaned away from her. Looking as if he wasn't just fondling Emre's face.

Professor Dreyfus barreled into the room. He was disheveled, his glasses were missing and the exhaustion on his face made him look like he aged an extra 10 years.

"Emre, oh my god!" He cried out and fell to the other side of her bed. Dreyfus looked up at Able,

"The, scientists," he sneered at the word, "told me that she will be fine. The mortal just needs rest."

Dreyfus's eyes didn't leave him, "thank you." He said out loud. His voice wavering with emotion. "They told me you saved her life. Thank you!"

Able leaned back, his head turned, arms crossed and he looked at the man out of the corner of his eye. He didn't respond to the man's gratitude.

He didn't want Dreyfus to know that he cared.

Dreyfus stayed for hours with Emre. Until the SCP Foundation took him in for further questioning. Whatever he could possibly offer them Able had no idea.

Day turned into night. As Able sat in a chair, looking up at the television in the corner he heard Emre stir. Instantly, he started a low growl within his chest. But it came out like a gentle and loud purr. Before her eyes could fully open, his claws were on autopilot and gently in her hair. Despite how foreign the actions felt, Able leaned in close to whisper soft but authoritative words,

"Naḫāsu utūlu." (Go back to sleep)


	25. Chapter 24

**I'm glad you guys enjoy my story!**

 **I had a reviewer comment about how they hated cheaters! I hate them too!! But I think it's important to look into Able's bad side even before he became what he is today. Able was trying to steal his brother's girl! That was his fall from grace moment. Even a good guy like Able can fall into the clutches of serious evils.**

 **You now know why Able hates people that he perceives as ungrateful. His brother was that way and above all, he HATES his brother. I'm planning on Cain Able meeting in this story too. Don't know when, but it WILL happen.**

 **I'm also to taking story idea requests. I know where I want this story to go, but I'm happy to include you guy's ideas.**

Emre woke up alone in her room.

Well...not exactly alone.

Able stood outside of her door. Emre has started to stir from her sleep and he suddenly didn't want to be around when she woke up. It wasn't because he was angry with her or anything like that. He just wasn't ready for the flood of questions he would have to answer once she was awake. He was afraid that once her eyes opened, he would be attending to her like she were some sick lamb. Then she would ask him questions about that.

There was a hint of shame that crept into him. He was no coward. But this was pushing the line between cowardice and confidence. If he did take the lead and care for her she might perceive it as him being bossy. He might scare her. He might irritate her.

He growled to himself in irritation. Able hated overthinking. Emre made him overthink things...a lot.

"Oh. She's awake!"

Able didn't even notice the pale nurse that was peeking into Emre's room. He had to stop himself from severing the woman's hand as she jiggled the door knob to Emre's room open. He was on edge about everyone and everything. People were after him. It was made clear that these people would hurt anyone who stood in their way. Able was willing to submit to the idea that he had a duty to protect Dreyfus and Emre. It went against everything that he believed in. It went against his self preservation.

But he owed them.

And he admitted that he couldn't live without Emre in one piece.

Emre sat up in her bed as a nurse came walking into her room with a smile.

"Well look who is awake!" She said cheerily as she looked over the monitors and squeezed her fluid bag, "I'll go let the doctor and your father know." The nurse hurried out of the door.

Able appeared at the doorway soon after. Emre had forgotten how tall he really was until he ducked under the metal door frame to get into her room. His face was blank, he didn't speak, but upon seeing him she knew that something had changed between them.

Able approached the bed, carefully. As if she were a rabbit and any wrong step could scare her away. He was at her side now, looking down at her with a look she couldn't quite describe. The memories came flooding in. She remembered the bar, the car stalling, The big fight, saving Able, Able saving her. She even remembered her face hitting the snow when she passed out. The corner of her lip turned up,

"You could have left me in the snow ya' know." She teased.

Able leaned over, planting two fists into the bed. He was so tall and built that he still seemed to tower over her. His gray eyes roamed around her skin. Looking at her neck and her head. Inspecting it. Then he lightly scoffed. Something in between a chuckle and a huff of incredulity.

Emre had never heard such a genuine, sound come out of him. "But I did not." He rumbled.

She looked up at him softly, "Thank you."

I need to turn away, he told himself. But Able found himself leaning closer,

"Emre!" Able tore himself away almost immediately, her father was coming into the room.

Emre's face flushed as she leaned away from Able, who looked like he was going to punch someone in the face for ruining the moment, whatever that moment was.

It didn't seem like Dreyfus noticed the exchange between them as he shuffled to Emre's bedside. The two instantly started chatting. Her father's hand ran through her hair and he kissed her forehead. An unwanted hint of jealousy filled him.

There were men standing at the door. They were looking at Able expectantly. With a parting glance towards Emre and her father he walked out of the door to join the expectant men.

In the huddle of men was a small woman in a soft purple suit and skirt. Her graying hair was cut in a professional bob. Her pointed matching flats turned towards him as he approached.

"SCP-076-2." She greeted him. Able scowled. A rebuke on his lips when she cut him off, "we have serious things to discuss with you."

"Speak, woman." He responded.

The woman's lip twitched at his dismissive tone.

"You don't know who I am do you?"

"I do not care to know." Able shot back. Her smirk did not falter. Instead, she looked to a man next to her, obviously an adviser, and leaned in,

"I like this one." She smiled. "They told me you might be a handful. I'm actually glad that I didn't revoke the foundation heads request to bring you back to the facility." She told him.

Able's ear twitched. His eyebrow slightly raised,

"Oh, they didn't tell you? After Dreyfus's daughter was brought to the hospital, the foundation wanted to bring you back in for safety reasons. I refused to give them the authorization to do so. I am the head of the Department for Homeland Security. We work closely with the foundation to protect American soil and it's people. So I suggest that you be respectful to me. Considering that I'm the only thing keeping the foundation from locking you up."

Able's face distorted into a snarl. But no sound came out. He was simply offended at the idea that he would respect such a small and annoying creature. An annoyed growl rumbled into his chest before his face returned to its neutral state. He finally ground out,

"What do you want?"

The woman, seemingly satisfied began talking again, "we want what everyone else here wants." She started, "to find out what the Fifth Church is up to and why they have resurrected their leader. Their activities are a direct threat to the United States government domestically and internationally."

"I care not for your petty politics." Able scowled with a growl. He had gotten enough of that when the Foundation was using him to fight wars.

"Then what do you care about?" Able stayed silent, his face blank. But the woman made a lucky guess, "is it her?" The greying blonde's eyes darted towards Emre's room, "you've already gotten a taste of what they'll do to her. They'll do even worse if they fulfill their plans. The Fifth Church won't stop here, they will come back for you. And her."

Able felt an involuntary warning growl leave him at the thought of anyone daring to hurt Emre.

Able huffed, "Then what do you want from me?"

"To lay low. Stay in that little log house. No going to bars. No traveling alone. We'll keep surveillance on the place." She advised, "until we decide where to relocate you three. I want you to lay low."

Able decided that he could do that.

The haughty government woman had long gone by the time Emre was discharged from the hospital. Bruised ribs, a small concussion and soreness/bruising in her throat would last for a few weeks.

But it was better than being dead.

Way better.


	26. Chapter 25

**Many of you were hoping that Able would kiss Emre last chapter. I know I been slow burning you guys, and your patience has just paid off. He'll do a lot more than just kiss her in these coming chapters. I've drawn it out on purpose. I wanted to make sure I fleshed these two out as characters out. So please enjoy the next few chapters!**

 **Enjoy!**

God she was glad to be home.

Emre threw down her purse at the door and jumped onto the couch in the living room as if her life depended on it. She kissed the arm of the couch, covered in a fuzzy knit and proceeded to spit out the loose fuzz that invaded her mouth from the kiss.

She ignored the pain in her ribs and the small dizziness that swam into her eyes as she cuddled with the couch as if she were stuck out to see and it were life line. She peered over the couch arm to see Able staring at her curiously. A barely noticeable amused smirk appeared on his face before it vanished completely, in favor of his usual scowling.

"What?" Emre questioned, "you act like you've never seen anyone kiss furniture before..."

Able snorted, turning around and disappearing upstairs. Emre raised a brow, great...are we back to being all distant and disliking each other already? She sarcastically thought. Especially after what you did to me...

Emre remembered how angry he became when Eric...that demon, almost kissed her at the bar. Emre licked the swollen inside of her bottom lip. Still stinging and sore. She felt at least 4 or more punctures on the sensitive skin. How could she even forget that the wounds were there for even a second? He bit her, hard.

But it wasn't real. It wasn't a real kiss. It wasn't the kind of kiss someone who cares about you would give you. It wasn't the kind of kiss not even a horny boyfriend would give you.

It was the kind of kiss that someone would give you if they wanted to dominate you. Like an animal that bites and tears at their partner's fur while mating. They want you, but don't really care about you.

Emre felt shame and confusion when she still felt a warmth settle in her belly at the thought of Able wanting her and dominating her.

Emre cuddled the pillow against her chest,

Her thoughts drifted back to the hospital. The way he leaned over her, the way he leaned into her, the look on his face as he spoke to her about not leaving her to die in the snow. As if she were in a debate with another person, she was equally flooded with what she read in his SCP file. Even they said he wasn't interested in people. No one. A psychopath. A sociopath. He didn't feel anything.

Emre tried to convince herself to just let it go. Lose the romantic thoughts about Able. Him saving her had nothing to do with romance and everything to do with keeping his freedom.

Who am I kidding? She sighed. Emre relented in that moment. I'd be an idiot to even think all of that was anything other than him just trying to get under my skin and saving his own.

"Emre, dear are you hungry?" her father called from the living room entrance. The smell of food hit her nostrils. How long have I been laying here???

"Um...I don't know. Actually, I think I'm going to get ready for bed. I didn't get a chance to shower at the hospital." Emre ran her hand through her curly locks, frowning at the greasy, unwashed feel.

"Well I'll save you some." Her father paused, "I love you Em." He said softly. Emre sat up and sent a beaming smile at her dad,

"I love you too Dad."

Emre headed upstairs, Able's door was shut closed, the bathroom was free. She gathered her clothing in her own room and took the best shower that she was convinced that she ever had in her whole life.

She dried off and threw on a large white sweatshirt with bold letters spelling out, Awesome, and finished with black leggings. Then wrapped her hair in a large messy bun on top of her head.

Able couldn't deny to himself that she was beautiful in this state.

He stood at his door, arms crossed, a blank look on his face as he watched her head to her room. As she reached it Emre spun around with an annoyed look ok her face,

"Okay, what?" She asked him with a raised eyebrow. "You gonna' complain about something now?"

"Hmmm?" Was his rumbling reply. As usual it came out much more irritated than he meant it.

"Why are you staring at me?" Emre clarified to him. Able leaned on the door frame. He wouldn't lie to her, but he didn't want to just tell her his thoughts either. That fire that always raged in him when he saw her began to flare up. But it wasn't a murderous feeling, it was something...different. A fire he hadn't felt for thousands and thousands of years. Emre stepping towards him pulled him out of his thoughts. "Hello? Able? Why are you just staring?"

Now Emre was close enough to him that he instinctively reached out and his large clawed right hand was gently caressing the back of her neck. His fingers were moving into her frizzed curly hair. Emre was completely silent now, her eyes wide in what looked like fear. She couldn't tell if he was finally going to twist her little head right off her neck. But instead he pulled her closer and closer. Until Emre was practically under his chin.

This was the closest she had ever been to Able by his choice. The other times were accidents or Able towering over her to threaten her life. Emre looked up to see Able staring right back at her, his eyes were glowing. Like a predator stalking prey in the night. She was suddenly very aware of everything that made him, him.

His body was hot. Like abnormally hot. And vibrating, as if he was living on a higher, much faster existence than her. His curly black hair, that she previously told him needed to be cut again perfectly leaned over his shoulder like a shiny veil. It was still moist from his shower earlier. His face was usually clean shaven but she could see he was starting to grow a beard. His jaw line was hard and sharp. Able's lips leaned on full, perfect for the scowls he gave her. His nose wasn't too narrow or too thick. And his eyebrows were bushy and shaped. She couldn't believe that she could only see this up close.

And his face was getting VERY close.

When his lips touched hers she initially felt the heat that emanated from him. It was overwhelming. As if she were starting to melt into his very being. Her eyes were closed but reality itself was warping around her. He kissed her again and Emre couldn't help but respond back to it. It wasn't like any kiss she ever had.

It was real.

But the feeling of reality warping around her became too much and she pushed away from his touch, shaking. She didn't remember feeling like that at the Bar when he forced a kiss onto her. Able was about to scold her. His temper flared inside of him, until he saw how shaken and confused she was. Instead, concern replaced the growing rage,

"Mortal...?"

"What was that." Emre said quietly. Not even looking at him.

"What was...what?"

"What was THAT." She repeated incredulously.

"It was našāqu. Kissing..."

"Not that." Emre blushed, "when we kissed...something happened...like something happened to me." She rolled her eyes to herself, "I sound nuts but...I think something happened to reality when...we kissed."

Able didn't really understand what she meant. But for the sake of getting her to calm down he answered what he knew,

"My bišītu (existence) is higher than yours."

Emre gave him a confused look, "bi-šī-tu?"

Able would have laughed at how she butchered his language if not for the seriousness of her confusion.

"My world, perception, existence." He corrected. "I am...faster. I perceive, faster."

"So, wait. You're on a higher plane of existence than we are? That doesn't make sense!" Emre told him.

"It makes perfect sense when you are not mortal." Able shot back. "My body vibrates, like all living beings. It vibrates slow enough for you to see, but fast enough to perceive your world a bit differently."

Emre looked at him dumbfounded. This was the first time he had ever opened up about his very nature.

"But..."

"Little mortal, I cannot claim your lips again if you are talking."

Emre jumped out of his approaching grip, Able scowled, "I...I'm sorry I just." Emre felt her ribs ache painfully. She wrapped her arms around her torso. "I'm going to bed." She said quietly.

Able nodded stiffly. His hands balled into fists. He would respect her boundaries even if they were silly. Bed awaited them both.


	27. Chapter 26

_A bright light surrounded her._

 _She looked around, her arms wrapped around her body. She was unexplainably cold._

 _"Hello?" She called out softly._

 _There was nothing._

 _Was she dreaming? She was sure of it. This wasn't her room. And she was pretty sure that she smashed her head into a pillow before she ended up here._

 _Where was she?_

 _A better question. Who was she?_

 _Holy shit...she couldn't remember who she was! A great feeling of insecurity wrapped around her. She felt like a lost child. She turned one way, then the other._

 _Nothing._

 _"Hello!" She cried out in fear._

 _"Emre."_

Emre woke up in her room with the morning sun warming her face. Her hand shielded her eyes as she squinted to see past the beams of light through her frosted window. Emre shivered, she hadn't even covered herself with a blanket because of how tired she was.

It had been a long and arduous week since their unfortunate incident that landed Emre in the hospital. And despite the threat of the Fifth Church looming above them, the Dreyfus family and Able managed to slowly get back into their normal routine.

Emre and Able would get up early in the morning to feed the animals on the farm as they did before. Emre wore a heavy wool coat, while Able went without. His body temp proved too hot for the cold to truly bother him.

Able's mood had considerably changed from his usual grumpy and dismissive self to a usually grumpy but unusually...compassionate...kind of immortal being. One quiet and freezing morning, the hardworking pair busied themselves by filling up feed buckets inside of a wooden shed. Emre reached down to grab the handle of a bucket. She loudly hissed in pain and reached for her bruised rib when the muscle around the bone strained painfully. Able came to her side instantly. He didn't coo at her or say anything comforting. He simply snatched the feed bucket out of her hand.

"Hey! Stop!" She whined.

"Uššuru." (Let go.) He growled softly. But she could still detect the warning behind it. Able yanked the bucket swiftly, forcing her to relinquish it when the ache in her ribs became too great to keep up the fight. She wrapped her arms around her midsection to try to stifle the pain, but Able still noticed her discomfort. He, got down on one knee in front of a tote full of feed and grabbed the scooper. Before taking a scoop he rolled his eyes, as if some sort of inner guilt got to him, "go home." He stiffly said, eyeing her ribs.

"What is this? You're bossing me around now?" She exasperated annoyed, "oh, how the tables have turned." She bitterly said.

Able scrunched up his bushy brows. Tables? He had not overturned any tables in her presence. He twisted his face into a mean sneer as she went for another bucket on the ground. Intent on showing him that she didn't need his help,

"No!" Able shouted at her as if he were scolding a very bad dog. He paused, cleared his throat and spoke lowly as if he were correcting himself, "no...your injuries would just slow down our chores."

That was a lie. Sort of.

Able couldn't care less if Emre slowed him down. It was the sight of her clutching her ribs that surprisingly bothered him. He feigned annoyance with her and fixed his gray eyes on her bright brown ones,

"Come here mortal." He spoke lowly, letting go of the feed scooper and wringing his dangerous hands. He tried to appear as non threatening as possible to avoid scaring her away. He felt his heart beat just a tad harder at the thought of Emre approaching him. His attempt to look unthreatening didn't seem to matter as his intimidating voice still sent a mixture of fearful and pleasured chills down her spine. What choice did Emre have anyway? She wouldn't be able to outrun him even if she were scared. But for some reason, she felt trusting of him for once. Emre let out a breath she didn't even realize that she was holding and approached him.

As soon as she were close enough, Emre helped as Able deftly thrust his hands under her coat and sweater to wrap his claws around her midsection. His eyes stayed trained on hers as he pressed his palms into her flesh and softly tickled her sides with his deadly sharpened nails. For the life of her she never imagined such gentleness coming from him.

Blood rushed through her ears and her cold cheeks flushed into a lightened red color.

"Able?"

" _Be still_..." he hissed softly. Suddenly she felt his hands warm up considerably against her bruised ribs.

For a minute Emre became hyper aware of her predicament. If this were in public and not in a feed shed, anyone would interpret this as two lovers being incredibly intimate. But it was that dangerous thought that made her feel so incredibly good in this moment. Able's hands lightly squeezed her midsection, the strong heat soothing her aching ribs. She was aware of how the pads of his finger tips felt a little rough. She could feel the trembling power behind the gentle movements.

And it turned her on that he could be so soft with her when he wanted to.

"Able..." She weakly moaned out loud before slapping her hands against her mouth in shock. Able stared at her wide eyed, but otherwise his expression did it betray his inner thoughts. Able hesitated before pulling his hands away from her. Holding back the desperation inside of him to hear her moan his name again.

Emre seemed to suddenly remember where she was and what had just transpired. She looked disbelieving for a moment. Somewhat panicked. He thought she liked what he did. But confused tears pricked her eyes,

"I'm uh...I'm, gonna go back..." Emre shakily told him. Her ribs feeling one-hundred times better but her mind was running all over the place.

Able, still on one knee, stared down at his hands with a scowl.

He'd never done _that_ before.

Emre tore off her clothes and jumped into the shower. Cold, cold, cold. I need it to be cold! She desperately tugged on the cold water handle. She'd be undoing Able's weird heat massage on her ribs but she needed this feeling to go away.

The shame was back.

How could she ever like Able that way?

What the fuck would her mother say?

That's really all it took. The thought of her mother going up in flames at the SCP facility set her straight as a board.

She willingly let Able kiss her.

Now she willingly let him touch her.

No matter how fucking good it felt she needed to resist it. Even if Able was acting like some sort of sadistic rendition of an immortal Romeo. Getting into a relationship with that guy was just asking for trouble.

Emre planted her hands onto the wall of the shower. She could slightly make out her reflection and declared to it, "Getting into a relationship with Able, just wouldn't work."


	28. Authors note (again)

I am in the middle of fixing all the chapters. Apparently my chapters are off and I need to fix it. Again...sorry about that.


	29. Chapter 27

Since the whole, hand massage, incident with Able, Emre found herself once again avoiding the SCP. Able was far too invested in keeping Emre within his eye sight or at least earshot to not notice. He ground his fangs when she would leave the room in a hurry as he entered. Not even bothering to spare him a glance. Forks bent in his hand when she would leave the dinner table before anyone else. Holes finally began appearing in random trees when she wouldn't even do chores with him anymore.

It was getting old now. And it was pissing him off.

The only problem was that Able still had no idea how to remedy the whole situation. He knew that when Emre began avoiding people, it was because she was hurting or bothered. As much as he hated to admit it, the thought of Emre hurting bothered him. And not having the stubborn little mortal around filled him with an impossible amount of loneliness and misery.

Now that he had a taste of companionship he was not going back.

So when Professor. Dreyfus invited him to another session of Fireside Chat with a new bottle of whisky and a roaring fire during a snowstorm, Able took it. He sat in the large leather chair. A small round table separated him from the professor who sat in an identical leather chair. Hyper aware of the fact that Emre was just in the other room, making a sandwich and humming to herself before quickly trotting up the stairs,

Able listened for a moment, fiddling with his explosive collar with a claw until he heard the shutting of her bedroom door.

"So, anything you want to talk about?" Dreyfus began, holding a notepad and pen to record whatever the SCP says.

"Many things." Able downed some alcohol with ease. Quickly disappointed that he didn't even feel a buzz. "I've had dreams ever since I came here. My...memories are coming back."

"Interesting." Dreyfus began scribbling in the notepad, "what are these dreams about?"

"None is your business!" Able snarled quickly. Balling his hands into tight fists.

Dreyfus stared at him wide eyed, body tense.

"Uhh...still prone to angry outbursts..." Dreyfus wrote down. He cleared his throat, "instead...are you concerned about these dreams?"

Able pauses, "no." He looks into the fire, "the night I saved Emre..." her name felt bitter on his tongue with what was going on between them, "there were things that happened. Things that I couldn't do before. As if some power was awoken within me."

Dreyfus leaned in a bit, clearly interested now that Able was talking.

"What did you do?" He asked.

Able thought back to that night. When the demon stabbed him in the neck with a dagger and the wound began to immediately heal. Then when he discovered that he could redirect rage into body heat. Explaining this to Dreyfus made the scientist furiously scratch out notes.

"Fascinating." The man spoke under his breath, crouched over his notes like someone protecting a precious jewel, "Now. To more serious matters." Dreyfus sat up and removed his glasses. Abel felt the change in his demeanor. "What I have been concerned about is your sneaking around the farm lately." Dreyfus said as Able down another glass of whiskey.

Able paused, sneaking? He was not sneaking. Walking really, really quietly to find Emre without her practically running away from him?

That was more accurate.

"I do not sneak." Able stated with indignation.

"Well...you are stalking her. Are you stalking her to...hurt her...or something else perhaps?"

Able cut him off with a firm voice, "I have no interest in hurting your daughter."

"Son." Dreyfus dryly chuckled. Able frowned at the affectionate term. He was far older than Dreyfus, thousands of years older, although he didn't look it. "I may seem busy and aloof to my daughter's life. But I can recognize when something is bothering my daughter from a mile away. She's been pretty out of sorts as of late."

"And you think I am the source of your petulant daughter's angst?" Able's face twisted as he spat out the word 'petulant'. His irritation with Emre was coming back to the surface. He fisted his hands and leaned over. The flickering light from the fire illuminating his face in the darkened study.

"I don't think, I know." The professor chuckled again, "and I've been very aware of the way you look at my Emmy as of late."

Able scowled deeper. Were his affections that obvious? They shouldn't have been. Then again, Dreyfus over analyzed everything. The scientist, pleased with his assessment of the situation at hand.

Able smirked cruelly, intent on wiping the man's smirk off his face.

"I understand that I need your approval first. before courting your daughter." Able said matter-of-factly. Dreyfus began choking on his whiskey. Which burned his throat, making him tear up.

"Ummm," he coughed again, "Able...uh...look. It's not that I don't believe you would be a great protector for my daughter. But I've seen your psychological profile. You aren't exactly 'boyfriend, husband...father...' material."

Able took offense to that. Growling deeply, claws burying into the leather chair, "You doubt my ability to protect a woman?"

Dreyfus cleared his throat.

"Able. It's 2018. Emre is not a woman from your time. She's pretty independent. She's used to being alone...and that's partly my fault. But back in your time, women were t exactly the most liberated people out there. They were expected to be barefoot and pregnant."

Able sneered to himself. He was well aware of all of this. Though the welcomed thought of Emre being pregnant with his child excited him immensely, it was far too early to even conceive of it. The threat of the Fifth Church was still looming over them and aside from that, Emre wouldn't even look at him right now!

Dreyfus was also ignorant of the gender relations in his time. Sure, there were very clear gender roles. But no woman could get away with being lazy in his homeland. Many of them even participated in farming and hunting right alongside the men. Able couldn't imagine Emre without her riding a horse or cleaning out an elk carcass. The idea of her sitting around was foreign. Able valued Emre because she was who she was, and he had no interest in changing her into something she wasn't.

"If it eases your modern sensibilities, I have no interest in changing Emre into something she is not." Able tried to sound reassuring. Almost empathetic to the concerns of the father whom he were asking permissions from.

Dreyfus blew a long breath from his nose.

"My daughter is all I have left. You know that, don't you?"

Able felt a pang of jealousy. The feeling of having a family was something he couldn't even remember anymore.

But now he was curious.

"What happened to Emre's mother?" Able asked quietly. Dreyfus raised a brow at him. Quickly writing something into his notepad before setting the objects down and leaning back into his chair and linking his fingers together.

"Do you remember your last rampage?" Dreyfus asked, "before we started locking you up and terminating you upon awakening?"

Able had some memory of those years. Even he would say that he was completely out of control. The sight of a human would drive him to an indecent amount of uncontrollable rage. The facility put him down in every way imaginable when he would awaken.

But the specific incident Dreyfus mentioned, Able remembered vividly. All because someone had insulted his mother. From there, it was just a blood bath. They couldn't contain him. He was too fast, too impenetrable. He was reaching the surface quickly and no one seemed able to stop him.

That's when he heard the boom and the bright light. He was evaporated where he stood. He still couldn't comprehend what had happened.

"I remember." Able responded.

"My wife was at the facility you were being held the day you rampaged." Dreyfus explained, "she set off the nuclear warhead that destroyed you...and everyone else who couldn't get out on time. She gave her life and saved the world by keeping you away from the surface."


End file.
